Brincando com fogo
by Estrela Lunar
Summary: O coração não aceita desafios, principalmente quando se trata de um jogo de sedução! Essa é uma história que li e gostei, Darien e Serena num jogo de sedução, onde devem resistir e ceder ao desejo de se amarem selvagemente. Espero reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Brincando Com Fogo

Karen Kelley

**O coração não aceita desafios, principalmente quando se trata de um jogo de sedução!**

Empresário bem-sucedido, Darien adora as mulheres... o modo como se movem, falam, cheiram... e outras coisas. Ele adoraria passar horas mais do que agradáveis com Serena e fazer amor selvagem com ela, mas sua irmã declarou que a rica _designer _de interiores estava fora de seu alcance, e até mesmo o fez jurar que fecharia os olhos para aquela jovem inexperiente que já tivera seu coração partido por homens exatamente iguais a ele. Mas Serena determina-se a ter um escaldante fim de semana de intenso prazer sob os lençóis com Darien, e não aceitará de maneira alguma um "não" como resposta. Darien lhe propõe quarenta e oito horas de infindável sedução: quem fizer o outro sucumbir primeiro ao jogo de sedução será vencedor... Mas ganhará o quê?

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo I**_

O olhar de Darien Chiba percorreu o salão lotado, enquanto ele sorria para as pessoas que poderiam ou não ser seus parentes. No grande ambiente ornamentado com sofisticação, os presentes riam e conversaram, animados, querendo saber as novidades e, claro, quem no momento dormia com quem.

Darien exalou um suspiro de enfado. Depois que as bodas propriamente ditas terminaram no altar da igreja, sob a bênção do padre, todos agora lá estavam reunidos para a recepção, onde os garçons já tinham começado a servir canapés e champanhe em longas taças de cristal.

Casamento era sempre a mesma coisa, pensou ele, entediado. A noiva, bela e radiante, toda de branco, e o noivo, sempre de preto, figura apagada a seu lado. Bem, essa era a opinião de um solteirão inveterado como Darien.

Se não fosse a recepção do enlace de sua irmãzinha querida, teria achado alguma desculpa para desaparecer dali. Mas era, e não queria ferir os sentimentos de Lisa, uma vez que sua vida dependia...

O olhar dele atravessou uma repentina abertura naquele mar de gente, e uma linda mulher surgiu. Parecia uma deusa.

De súbito, o momento passou a ser interessante, decidiu Darien. Nenhuma jovem ali era tão bela, ou tão tentadora.

A luz opaca por sobre as cabeças da multidão conferia um suave brilho às feições dela, fazendo-a parecer etérea, como se tivesse descido das nuvens para deixar os meros mortais compartilhar sua formosura. Uma beleza única, que ele nunca vira antes.

Seu coração disparou. Darien já vira muitas mulheres bonitas antes, mas seu ritmo cardíaco não disparava com frequência. Por que a visão dela provocara essa reação?

Mesmo de longe, podia distinguir muito bem os delicados traços femininos e os cachos de cabelos que, acariciavam-lhe as faces com sensualidade.

Alexander imaginou seus dedos roçando a maciez sedosa daquela pele antes que apreciasse o vestido azul que lhe delineava as curvas sensuais. Quando ela se movimentou, a fenda lateral se abriu, revelando uma perna longa e delgada.

— Está pronto para pular a janela mais próxima e sair correndo pela rua, gritando?—perguntou Lisa, sempre brincalhona, quando veio para o lado do irmão.

Os devaneios lascivos que se formavam na mente de Darien cessaram de imediato. Quando encarou sua irmã, tinha todas as reflexões pecaminosas refreadas.

— Eu não grito, minha querida.

— Parabéns! — Tia Pérola vinha na direção deles. — Que belíssimo casamento!

Ela enxugou a evidente umidade em seus olhos com um lencinho de seda debruado com renda.

— Eu queria cumprimentar o noivo... — Pérola escrutinava o salão.

— Ele está trocando o _smoking _por algo mais informal e confortável para a viagem, titia, e estará aqui logo, logo.

— Bem, Lisa, tome muito cuidado com esse seu homem agora, ouviu?—E então os olhos se arregalaram. — Oh, lá está Winifred!

Tia Pérola ajustou os óculos sobre o nariz e sussurrou, de maneira conspiradora:

—Vocês acham que ela fez alguma coisa no rosto? Uma plástica, talvez? — Com um adeus apressado, correu até a outra mulher.

— Será que seremos assim, desse jeito, quando chegarmos à idade dela? — Darien meneou a cabeça.

— Não sei. Está planejando dar uma esticada nas linhas de expressão? Conheço um punhado de cirurgiões plásticos que posso lhe recomendar.

Sorriram um para o outro. Então Lisa passou as mãos sobre a blusa de seu traje de viagem.

— Agora, o que estávamos mesmo conversando quando fomos interrompidos por tia Pérola? — indagou a noiva, de bom humor. — Ah, sim, o fato de que você não grita! Se bem me recordo, gritou bem alto na tarde em que tomei emprestada sua raquete de tênis. Metade da vizinhança o ouviu gritando. Lembra-se de que a sra. Johnson chamou a polícia? Ela achou que um assaltante tivesse entrado em nossa casa.

Darien deu risada.

— Aquilo foi diferente. Você usou a raquete para esmagar as uvas de mamãe. E eu acho que é permitido a um menino de doze anos um grito ocasional.

— Disse para mim que foi essa a razão pela qual perdeu o campeonato. Você odiava perder, naquela ocasião, quase tanto quanto odeia agora.

— Não é verdade. — Darien arqueou as sobrancelhas grossas. — Não deveria ter usado minha raquete da sorte, Lisa. O que pretendia? Você nunca admitiu nada até hoje.

Lisa enrubesceu.

— Eu estava fazendo vinho. Tinha assistido a um velho filme na televisão sobre uma freira e decidi que queria converter-me ao catolicismo.

— E precisava de álcool para ficar religiosa?

— O vinho era para o sacramento da comunhão. — Empinou o queixo com desdém e mudou de assunto: — Vamos, conte-me, para o que você estava olhando com tanta atenção quando cheguei? Fez-me recordar uma pessoa em pleno regime com o nariz grudado na vitrine de uma confeitaria.

Darien não respondeu.

Lisa continuou, estalando os dedos:

— Já sei! Localizou uma fêmea! O gato deparou com uma bela gatinha e estava ajeitando os bigodes. Eu deveria ter adivinhado. De quem é o coração que irá despedaçar desta vez?

— Não despedaço corações, mocinha! Apenas entro nos relacionamentos com honestidade e deixo bem-entendido, pois sou bem explícito, que não procuro por casamento. Só isso. Aceite quem quiser.

— Mesmo assim, você sempre as faz sofrer. Diga-me, quem é a vítima da vez?

— A jovem dama que prendeu meu olhar está ali. — Darien indicou, com um gesto discreto, a mulher de sua fantasia. — Por favor, diga-me que não somos parentes dela, Lisa.

Descobrir que a estranha que estivera cobiçando fazia parte da família poderia relegá-lo a noites de duchas frias e pesadelos apavorantes por pelo menos um mês.

Lisa examinou a multidão.

Ele parecia tão aflito...

— Cabelos loiros. Vestido azul.

— Natalie? —Lisa fez que não. — Não teria essa oportunidade, Darien. Ela não é demais para você.

Darien sorriu com ar de superioridade.

— Quer apostar, minha querida irmã?

Ele ainda não encontrara uma única mulher que não pudesse seduzir e convencer a compartilhar sua cama. Tudo por mútuo consentimento, lógico, e com muita sedução. Sem força bruta de maneira alguma.

— Sabe que eu nunca aposto, mas deveria. Duvido que ela ó tenha perdoado por arrancar as cabeças de suas bonecas.

— Aquela é Natalie? Nossa prima?!

Um gosto amargo de remorso encheu a boca de Darien. Olhou para a multidão mais urna vez, mas não localizou aquela com quem estivera fantasiando.

Lisa gargalhou.

— Duvido que Natalie venha a perdoá-lo.

— Foi por acaso um crime de guerra? Espiões capturaram soldados nacionais? Diga-me uma coisa, ela não era um tanto...

— Gordinha? Sim, ela perdeu muito peso. E aquele é seu marido.

O grupo se dissipou um pouco, e Darien teve uma clara visão da jovem de novo.

— Desculpe-me, Lisa. Não vejo homem algum ao lado dela. A irmã apontou para o homem em questão.

— O rapaz baixo, de óculos. Bem ao lado de Natalie.

—Não, não é aquela a moça de que estou falando. — Colocando as mãos nos ombros da irmã, ele a direcionou de leve para a esquerda. — Refiro-me _à__quela _loira de vestido azul.

Lisa meneou a cabeça.

— Ai, ai... Afaste-se dela. Darien sorriu, contente.

— Bem, pelo menos dessa não somos parentes.

— Sim, somos!

A expressão de sua irmã era, sem dúvida, de pura culpa. Nunca soubera mentir.

— Não se incomoda se eu for até ela e me apresentar? Afinal de contas, se somos parentes, que mal pode haver em nos conhecermos melhor?

— Sim, eu me incomodo, e muito. Você não pode fazer isso. — Agarrou-lhe o braço de Darien quando ele a ignorou e começou a caminhar.

— Irei falar com ela, a menos que você me diga qual é o problema —ele provocou.

Lisa respirou fundo.

— É amiga íntima de Andrew.

As sobrancelhas de Darien formaram um arco interrogativo.

— Serena? Aquela da qual você já me falou? Rica... possui seu próprio negócio?

— Ela mesma. E não é apenas uma empresa própria, é mais como uma cadeia de negócios. Serena é também a melhor amiga de meu marido. Eles se conhecem desde o ginásio. Se você a magoar, Andrew jamais o perdoará, ou a mim. Eu não poderia suportar isso, Darien. Como um presente de casamento, prometa-me que não fará nada para destruir a amizade de Serena e Andrew. O relacionamento deles é muito caro para meu marido. Por favor...

Darien analisava Serena. Mulheres o fascinavam. Amava tudo nelas. Todas as pequenas peculiaridades. A maneira como se moviam com graça. O perfume e o riso. O sorriso tímido e sedutor. Acima de tudo a maneira como os olhos delas faiscavam. Tinha um pressentimento de que havia muitas facetas de Serena que adoraria conhecer.

— Darien? Por favor, você precisa me prometer!

Ele olhou para a irmã. Naquele momento, Lisa o fitava daquele jeitinho que o desarmava, obrigando-o a fazer qualquer coisa que pedisse. Seu suspiro foi longo e profundo.

— Tudo bem, você venceu. Como sempre. Ela sorriu de leve, mas parecia preocupada.

— Ótimo, mas tem de jurar. Prometer apenas não basta. Darien enganchou o dedo mínimo ao dela.

— Jure, Darien.

— Isso é uma grande besteira.

Lisa ficou quieta, e não sairia dali até que o irmão jurasse. Teimosa, mal-humorada... Darien quase teve pena de Andrew.

— Tudo bem, eu juro.

— Dê-me sua palavra de que jamais irá flertar com Serena.

— Eu nem mesmo chegarei perto dela.

Os ombros de Lisa relaxaram, e a expressão amenizou-se.

— Obrigada. Agora dance comigo, irmãozinho. Nós não estivemos na pista de dança sequer uma vez.

Boa tática: afastá-lo de qualquer tentação. Darien consultou seu relógio de pulso, que mostrou quase nove horas.

— Vocês não deverão estar no aeroporto às dez e trinta?

— Sempre haverá tempo para uma dança com meu irmão querido — disse ela com os olhos brilhantes de amor, no mesmo instante em que agarrou o braço dele.

— Sendo assim, como posso recusar?

Darien permitiu que Lisa o conduzisse à pista. Antes que se juntassem aos outros casais ela entregou-lhe um chaveiro.

— Aqui está a chave de meu apartamento, Darien. É melhor que você pegue isto antes que eu esqueça. Mas prometa que não dará nenhuma festa maluca por lá.

— De onde tirou essa ideia, Lisa? Não costumo dar festas malucas. Além do mais, estarei trabalhando, você sabe. E a casa não é mais só sua. Está casada, esqueceu? — Olhou para a chave antes de enfiá-la no bolso. — Deve ter avisado sobre isto a Andrew, não é? Ele sabe que ficarei hospedado lá por uma semana?

— Você sempre se hospedou em meu apartamento, amor. E Andrew me ama. Portanto, não se importará. Além do mais, estaremos em lua-de-mel.

— De qualquer modo, acho que você deveria ter conversado com seu marido a respeito disso. Não gosto da ideia de ir para a casa de vocês sem o consentimento dele.

— Fique tranquilo. Conheço meu marido. Ele não fará nenhuma objeção. Acontece apenas que, com tantas coisas na cabeça, acabei me esquecendo de falar com sobre esse assunto. Porém, juro que mais tarde explicarei tudo a Andrew, está bem? Pode ficar sossegado. — Acariciou-lhe de leve os cabelos. — Apenas esteja certo de que manterá aquele compromisso. Tive de desatar muitos nós para estabelecê-lo.

— Pode deixar. Não tenho condições de perdê-lo. Estou jogando meu futuro nesse programa de computação.

Lisa apertou o braço dele, e começaram a se mover ao ritmo de uma canção lenta.

— Você se sairá muito bem, Darien. E que melhor lugar para jogar do que em Las Vegas?

— Andrew!

O amigo de Serena virou-se, com um sorriso acolhedor.

— Eu estava começando a imaginar se o veria antes que saísse para sua lua-de-mel. — Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Serena, mas ela logo as deteve.

Ele a abraçou forte por um momento.

— Não vai chorar, vai, Serena? Não no dia mais feliz de minha vida.

Ela fungou e conseguiu fazer que não, não obstante estar pressionado o nariz contra a camisa dele.

— Estou tão contente por você, meu amigo! E gosto muito de Lisa, também. Fez uma ótima escolha, Andrew. Parabéns.

— Obrigado, Serena. Concordo que escolhi a melhor garota. Para ser sincero, nunca pensei que me apaixonaria... então, por acaso ela surgiu em meu caminho. Por Deus, eu a amo tanto que chega a doer!

— Fico satisfeita por ouvir isso. — De repente, Serena franziu as sobrancelhas. — Mas vi um homem muito sexy todo embasbacado por Lisa minutos atrás. Bonita como é sua esposa, você tem de ficar alerta. Sabe como é, um buquê de rosas, jantares românticos à luz de velas, presentes especiais... Essa espécie de coisa.

Andrew arqueou uma sobrancelha escura.

— Você e minha mulher não estiveram conspirando contra mim, estiveram?

— Nós?! — A expressão dela descontraiu-se, e ela riu a valer. — Não, mas havia mesmo um homem com Lisa ainda há pouco. Deve ser algum parente. Eu estava esperando por uma apresentação. — Sorriu, travessa.

— Mostre-o para mim. É o mínimo que posso fazer, uma vez que você está me surpreendendo com essa conversa.

Serena escrutinou o ambiente. Suas feições ficaram rígidas. Os dois estavam ali um minuto atrás. Resmungou baixinho. O cavalheiro em seu smoking impecável era a melhor coisa que vira nos últimos anos. Cabelos escuros, feições másculas e fortes, e sem dúvida marcantes. E o smoking caía-lhe como uma luva, tornando-o mais sensual ainda.

— Não me diga que você já perdeu sua esposa — disse um senhor de idade um tanto embriagado quando aproximou-se de Andrew e bateu-lhe nas costas. Examinou Serena com um olhar de avaliação. — Fez uma bela troca...

O sorriso de Andrew não conseguiu disfarçar a irritação.

— Lisa está mudando de roupa para nossa viagem de lua-de-mel, daqui a pouco.

— Engraçado, mas vi sua jovem esposa ser conduzida para o tablado de dança um minuto atrás por um moço que parecia muitíssimo interessado nela.

— Obrigado pela informação. — Andrew se controlava para não agredir o atrevido. — E você pode experimentar o café que está sendo servido ao lado do bar — acrescentou, com cinismo.

Segurou Serena pelo braço e a conduziu para longe.

— É algum familiar seu?

— Um tio distante, que, graças aos céus, não vejo com frequência. Minha mãe insistiu que o convidasse. E o tolo aqui a obedeceu. Não me pergunte por quê.

Nem bem Andrew se livrou do tio embriagado e apareceu-lhe pela frente uma senhora idosa com voz chorosa:

— Estou tão nervosa, Andrew! Como vou fazer para pegar um táxi para me levar embora para casa, uma vez que é você que sempre faz isso e não estará aqui?

— Não se preocupe, tia Pamela. Há seguranças na porta que a ajudarão a encontrar condução.

— Eu já disse isso para ela — interrompeu outra matrona, que decerto acompanhava Pamela.

— Mas, Matilde, você se esquece de que não tenho idade para pegar qualquer táxi? E se me sequestrarem?

— Ainda bem que sou pobre e posso ir em qualquer táxi, pois, se for assaltada, há o risco de os assaltantes se apiedarem de minha penúria e me darem dinheiro.

— Ora, francamente! — ralhou Pamela. — Não é hora para brincadeiras. Adeus, então, sobrinho querido. Seja muito feliz. — Deu um beijo no rosto de Andrew e se afastou, carregando a amiga consigo.

— Perdoe-me, Serena, mas minhas tias me tiram do sério. Imagine você que tia Pérola teve a infeliz ideia de perguntar a Lisa se ela estava se casando grávida, porque achou que o vestido de noiva não disfarçava uma sutil barriguinha. Ainda bem que Lisa tem espírito superior e não levou em consideração.

— Não há por que se desculpar, Andrew. — Sorriu. — Pessoas de idade de um modo geral portam-se assim com o passar dos anos.

—Algum tempo atrás assisti a um filme italiano que se chamava _Parente __é__ Serpente, _em que cinco filhos de um casal de idade avançada, que se torna dependente e um estorvo na vida deles, conspiram para aniquilar a vida dos velhinhos. Na ocasião, fiquei muito sensibilizado com a atitude dos filhos, mas pensando bem acho que o diretor tinha razão. Até eu às vezes penso em escrever um roteiro de sobrinhos que conspiram para acabar com os tios que se tornam inconvenientes, insuportáveis e indiscretos.

Serena não conseguiu evitar o riso diante do humor negro de Andrew.

— Ah, lá está ele! Aquele a quem quero ser apresentada... — Um formigamento subiu-lhe pela espinha. Ela encarou Andrew. — Dançando com sua mulher...

Andrew arregalou os olhos.

— Aquele? Não acredito! Serena, é incrível como você sempre tem uma aptidão para escolher o pior homem para namorar. É de fato inacreditável. No meio de todos os rapazes aqui, como é possível que focalizasse sua atenção justo nele? Seu radar foi quebrado quando você nasceu?

—Muito engraçado... — Serena fez uma pausa, admirando o homem bonito que dançava com Lisa. — Admito que tive algumas experiências românticas desastrosas, mas...

— Algumas? Está sendo muito indulgente consigo mesma. Ela deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem... _v__á__rias _experiências. Mas venho mudando minhas táticas. Decidi que agora só quero me divertir. Nada de relações amorosas emocionais. Apenas prazerosas, dessas que nos fazem transpirar.

Andrew ergueu a mão.

— Basta, menina! É mais informação do que preciso saber. E isso não dará certo.

— Tem algo contra sexo casual? Hum, deveria discutir isso com Lisa antes que partam em lua-de-mel. Não há nada mais gostoso do que sair para jantar num restaurante romântico à luz de velas e uma música suave ao fundo, beber um bom vinho em cálices de fino cristal, sair para a noite com um leve zumbido nos ouvidos e um pequeno estalido no cérebro, ir para a cama com o acompanhante, ter uma maravilhosa noite de amor, e no dia seguinte, "bom dia e adeus". Quer coisa melhor? Nada de compromissos e perguntas do tipo: "Você me liga amanhã?".

— Eu não tenho um problema, Serena. E você que tem. Sempre acaba se envolvendo. E sempre, sem escapar uma única vez, sai machucada da história.

— Dessa vez será diferente, eu asseguro. Acredite-me, meu amigo. Tudo o que eu quero é...

— Não.

Serena observava o estranho dançando com Lisa. Era delicioso, sexy e amoral. Ela podia, com toda a facilidade, imaginar-se deitada nua em seus braços fortes.

— O que quer que esteja pensando ou querendo, minha amiga, esqueça. Aquele é o irmão de Lisa. Darien, o maior conquistador de todos os tempos. O terror das mulheres incautas. Indigno de uma dama como você.

Ela o encarou, espantada.

— Então aquele é o mal-afamado solteirão?

Serena ouvira histórias sobre ele narradas por Andrew, e mesmo algumas por parte de Lisa. Darien Chiba amava as mulheres, e elas sucumbiam diante de seu poder arrebatador. Bastava que estalasse os dedos para que elas corressem em sua direção.

Examinou-o com um olho crítico. Quando Darien sorriu, notou um ar de meninice nele, enquanto ao mesmo tempo uma aura de suave sofisticação o circundava. Sim, Serena gostou do que viu.

Darien na certa saberia como agradar uma mulher. A simples possibilidade de ser envolvida naqueles braços viris fez a pulsação dela disparar e seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, consciente da extraordinária atração sexual que ele lhe causava.

Serena queria o que lera nos livros, mas o dinheiro sempre interferia nos seus namoros. O fato de ser uma jovem muito bem-sucedida, e rica, punha os homens inseguros. Era como se eles começassem a sentir-se inadequados e decidissem que tinham de provar alguma coisa.

E na cama, costumava tirar o melhor proveito, enquanto ela acabava sempre frustrada. Queria um companheiro que não se importasse com nada, exceto fazer amor intenso a noite inteira.

— Darien partirá logo após a recepção. — A afirmação de Andrew interrompeu-lhe as conjecturas.

O coração dela bateu mais forte.

— Está brincando!

— Não, eu falo sério.

— Não é justo! — Serena fez um biquinho, como uma menina triste.

— De qualquer forma, estará trabalhando, meu bem. — Ele a encarou. — Tem certeza de que quer decorar o apartamento de Lisa com as próprias mãos, embora tenha uma equipe inteira trabalhando para você? Não iria ferir meus sentimentos se delegasse a tarefa para alguém mais, Serena. Pense bem. Sei o quanto está ocupada com suas lojas.

Ela afastou o olhar de Darien e o fixou em Andrew, enlaçando o braço dele.

— Já ponderei muito, Andrew. E de jeito nenhum confiaria esse trabalho a outras pessoas. Você significa muitíssimo para mim, e sabe disso, não é, meu querido e velho amigo?

— Bem, sendo assim é melhor dar-lhe a chave do apartamento antes que eu me esqueça. Acha que Lisa desconfia de algo?

— Em absoluto. Será uma total surpresa para ela.

— Ótimo! Minha mulher adora surpresas.

— Eu também.


	2. O inicio da tentação

_**Oi gente, essa é uma história que li e gostei muito então estou partilhando com vocês usando nossos personagens favoritos, espero realmente que vocês gostem porque só vou continuar com ela se vocês estiverem gostando.**_

_**Bjsss**_

_**Estrela Lunar**_

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo II**_

Serena destrancou o apartamento de Lisa e entrou, deixando cair as malas no chão ao fechar a porta. Estava exausta, pois ficara até tarde da noite arrumando a bagagem, e naquele momento sofria as consequências.

Olhando para seu relógio de pulso, verificou que era quase meia-noite. Tudo o que queria era um banho bem demorado e uma cama quentinha.

Observou em volta do imenso living a sua frente. Nada mal. Pé-direito alto em ogiva, mobília em mogno importado avermelhado de finíssima qualidade. Não apreciou muito o computador num canto da sala, mas ele poderia ser escondido atrás de um biombo. Teria apenas de imaginar de que tipo seria.

Não a agradava também a imaculada brancura das paredes. Aquilo, com certeza, seria mudado em breve. Uma delas sem dúvida com um tom vibrante. Uma autêntica poltrona em estilo Luís XV, com seu rebuscado dourado, também seria uma das primeiras aquisições.

Andrew lhe dissera que a maioria dos pertences dele e de Lisa foram tirados de suas respectivas residências, etiquetados e guardados num guarda-móveis ali perto, aguardando que aquele apartamento, bem maior, ficasse utilizável.

Lisa se mudara para aquele imóvel duas semanas antes do casamento. Ele estava, portanto, quase desprovido de decoração. O que era excelente, porque Serena adorava trabalhar em um ambiente vazio. Podia pôr em prática suas ideias de uma maneira mais fácil, sem se ater em aproveitar isso ou aquilo.

Mas, antes de tudo, era preciso relaxar um pouco. Assim, deixou-se cair na poltrona mais próxima, esticou as pernas e fechou os olhos. Queria parar por um instante, deixar o mundo girar devagar, respirar num ritmo lento e deixar os pensamentos vagar em veleidades.

O dia seguinte logo chegaria, e aí poderia dar início a seu trabalho e se dedicar por inteiro. Tempo não lhe faltaria. E ademais, como dissera sua heroína preferida, Scarlet O'Hara, de... _E o Vento Levou: _"Amanhã eu penso nisso".

Mudou de posição diversas vezes até que descobriu aquela exata para repousar. "Agora sim estou confortável." Descansaria por alguns minutos, depois tomaria um banho e...

Seus olhos se abriram. Que barulho era aquele? Ficou gelada, as mãos agarraram os braços da poltrona. Seria imaginação sua? Não, lá estava o ruído de novo, como o de alguém se movendo em um dos quartos do fundo.

Céus, não era a única pessoa no apartamento. Mas quem poderia estar lá?

Será que Lisa tinha um gato? Não, de modo nenhum. Não com as alergias de Andrew. Um cachorro, talvez? Também não, pois ele latiria. Além do mais, Andrew ou Lisa teriam mencionado um animal.

Os sons que vinham do fim do corredor sombrio ficaram mais altos. Seu estômago deu uma reviravolta. Começava a entrar em pânico.

Estudou a seu redor, e deparou com um pesado vaso de cristal maciço. Levantou-se da poltrona e engatinhou pelo tapete até alcançar o objeto. Pelo menos agora tinha uma arma.

Com cuidado, dirigiu-se para a porta da frente, abraçando o vaso junto ao peito. Apenas alguns passos a mais.

A porta no fim do hall mal-iluminado abriu-se. Seu coração se acelerou. A luz difusa da lâmpada estava atrás da figura enorme e desajeitada, de modo que Serena não podia visualizar seu rosto. Isso não importava. Ela era a única que deveria estar ali. Ninguém mais. Só podia ser um ladrão.

Um pavor imenso a dominou. Serena gritou e atirou o vaso com toda a força que possuía contra a inoportuna figura. Mas ele foi mais rápido e se esquivou, enquanto a peça se espatifava contra o assoalho acarpetado.

Serena correu para a porta, atrapalhando-se com o trinco. Passos pesados soaram atrás dela. O homem a segurou por trás. O sangue fervia nas veias dela, enquanto sua vida inteira passava-lhe pela cabeça. O medo era tanto que achou que fosse morrer.

— Calma, moça! Quem é você e por que está no apartamento de minha irmã? — indagou ele, com autoridade.

A respiração voltou ao normal, pois Serena se acalmou no mesmo instante. O irmão de Lisa. Ela não estava prestes a ser assassinada, afinal de contas.

— Responda-me.

— Eu sou... amiga de Andrew. Vou ficar... aqui enquanto eles estiverem em lua-de-mel.

Darien a fez girar e Serena se viu frente a frente com um forte e sólido tórax nu. Ela ainda teve tempo de observar que os pêlos do peito eram macios, quase aveludados.

Serena tinha inúmeras amigas que só gostavam de rapazes de peito liso, mas não ela. E agora ali, diante dela, surgia aquele Apolo. Decerto aquilo não podia ser bom para sua saúde cardíaca, decidiu, quando o pulso tornou a acelerar.

Gotículas de umidade deslizavam pelo corpo dele, e uma única gota ficou pendurada no mamilo esquerdo. Serena teve de se conter para matar o desejo atroz de passar a língua bem ali. Seu olhar foi seguindo o percurso daquela única gotinha, que se desprendeu, enfim.

Uma toalha felpuda branca fora enrolada em torno da cintura dele e amarrada sobre os quadris. A maneira como se mantinha de pé, com as pernas um pouco abertas, permitia que ela imaginasse a forma das coxas nuas a serem mostradas.

O nó em sua garganta a impedia de engolir. Era uma visão de pernas muito sexy, e Serena ficou tentada a arrancar a toalha para ver se eram musculosas como pareciam.

Uma onda de prazer a invadiu. Andrew estava errado, ainda bem. Darien não tinha saído da cidade, afinal de contas.

Será que ele percebia a excitação vibrando dentro dela? Será que a desejava tanto quanto ela o desejava?

Aquelas eram perguntas que não seriam respondidas naquele momento, mas Serena era perspicaz o suficiente para descobrir tudo com o passar dos primeiros momentos.

Um respingo dos cabelos molhados caiu sobre a testa dele e escorreu até a ponta do nariz, e Serena se lembrou da situação.

Ergueu o olhar uma vez mais, passou pelo peito musculoso e peludo... Ah, que vontade incontida de acariciar aqueles pêlos aveludados! Terminou no rosto bonito. Assim, retornou à realidade.

No princípio, a expressão dele demonstrava surpresa, mas foi logo substituída por um severo franzir de cenho. Na realidade, Darien não parecia nem um pouco excitado pela presença dela. O irmão de Lisa, de fato, parecia confuso, para não dizer aturdido, mas de modo algum desconcertado, e muito à vontade em sua seminudez.

Serena sempre ouvira comentar que os homens não sentem o mínimo constrangimento em apresentarem-se nus na frente das pessoas. Esse despojamento, que para inocentes e puritanos pode parecer imoral, para eles é uma postura mais do que comum.

De qualquer maneira, Serena se sentiu desconfortável ali, agarrada pelas mãos de um estranho. Afinal, tinha boa aparência, mas era um homem. Ela sabia muito bem como eles eram e como reagiam na presença de uma mulher que os excitava. Empinou o queixo e o encarou.

— Poderia fazer o favor de me largar? — Uma gota d'água caiu sobre o nariz dela. — Não preciso ser regada.

— Desculpe-me. — Soltando-a, Darien deu um passo atrás. Ela enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão e olhou para cima.

E foi atingida em cheio pelo efeito do soberbo espécime masculino, ali, de pé, só com uma toalha cobrindo a mais importante parte de sua anatomia. Tentou respirar, mas não conseguiu. Darien a tirava de prumo.

— Não é educado encarar as pessoas ou parte delas.

— Então vista alguma roupa. — Serena cruzou os braços junto aos seios. — E rápido.

Ele deu meia-volta e se afastou. Péssima sugestão, decidiu ela, ao vê-lo desaparecer no hall.

Não podia enxergar muito bem na penumbra da madrugada, mas Darien era bastante excitante visto daquele ângulo, também. Ombros largos, cintura delgada... hum... e belas nádegas!

Serena assumiu uma expressão interrogativa. Por que Darien não parecia interessado nela?

Talvez ele estivesse exagerando na interpretação. Uma tática milenar entre homens que pretendem seduzir mulheres.

Esticou o pescoço de um lado para o outro. Suas têmporas latejavam. Talvez precisasse colocar uma bolsa de gelo sobre a cabeça, ou pelo menos tomar um analgésico. Ou uma boa noite de sono resolvesse seu problema.

No instante em que a porta do fundo do hall abriu-se outra vez, Serena pôs os pensamentos em ordem. Até que desse outra boa e demorada olhada nele, tudo em seu cérebro esteve obstruído.

Darien estava descalço e usando jeans bem baixo na cintura, que modelavam maravilhosamente os quadris e as coxas. Era uma visão estonteante. Darien sentia-se aturdida e um pouco tonta.

As palavras autoritárias que ouviu a tiraram daquele transe momentâneo:

— Você não pode ficar aqui. — Darien parou a alguns metros dela.

Como assim? Ele deveria tomá-la no colo e fazer amor apaixonado com ela... e não dar aquela ordem absurda. Darien pôs as mãos na cintura, desafiadora.

— O que foi que você disse? Estou aqui para redecorar o apartamento como uma surpresa de Andrew para Lisa. — O olhar dela parecia querer fuzilá-lo.

Darien tentou permanecer firme em sua convicção, mas aquele brilho mortífero e determinado nas pupilas dela jogou tudo por terra.

Sempre adorara as mulheres e todos seus modos torturantes e misteriosos. Havia sempre um mistério nas intenções delas, isso era fascinante. Mas como, pelo amor de Deus, iria conseguir concentrar-se em retocar e acabar seu programa de computador com ela por perto, decorando o imóvel?

Ainda mais depois de Serena tê-lo olhado havia pouco como se ele fosse um pedaço de chocolate e ela estivesse jejuando. Convenhamos, um homem sabe quando uma mulher o está cobiçando.

Sem mencionar que Lisa jamais o perdoaria se quebrasse sua promessa.

Empertigou-se, assumindo uma estatura maior ainda.

— Lamento informar-lhe, mas você terá mesmo de ir embora.

Ela também aprumou os ombros e pousou o braço no sofá, cruzando as pernas.

— Não. De jeito nenhum. É você quem vai. Caia fora.

Que coisa! Ainda por cima tinha belas pernas. A fenda do vestido abriu-se, revelando muito mais que um torturante pedaço de perna sexy.

Darien recobrou a concentração a custo, retomando o assunto em baila:

— É sábado à noite, quase alvorecer em Las Vegas, durante o mês de convenção. Duvido que haja um quarto vago em algum hotel — disse ele, tentando um sorriso amigável.

— Ainda assim espera que eu encontre um? Darien pigarreou.

—Você tem dinheiro suficiente para subornar gente que arranje acomodação. Sei que pode fazer as coisas acontecerem. O dinheiro compra tudo, não é mesmo?

—Pode até ser. Mas detesto quartos de hotel. Eles tolhem minha criatividade.

— Mesmo?

Serena havia se levantado, e caminhava para o outro lado da sala à medida que falava.

Darien tentou ater-se às palavras dela. Algo sobre criatividade tolhida... No entanto, só o que seu cérebro captava era a maneira como os quadris redondos meneavam enquanto ela caminhava para a frente e para trás.

Serena possuía um andar marcante, da espécie que adicionava combustível à imaginação de qualquer um, e naquele exato momento Darien estava perdido em fantasias, vendo-a desfilar nua. A imaginação cresceu, e então ela se deitava sob ele.

Foi quando Serena se virou, voltou para o braço do sofá e sentou-se de novo.

— Portanto, você já sabe. Não serei eu a partir. Mas ficarei mais do que satisfeita em ver se consigo um quarto para você — afirmou, com fingida doçura.

Darien respirou fundo. Lisa assegurara-lhe que seu computador estava instalado ali. Tudo o que ele necessitava se achava naquele imóvel, todo seu equipamento especializado. Portanto, não apenas não queria como também não poderia sair dali.

Haveria apenas uma solução.

— Ouça, moça. — Por fim, Darien quebrou o silêncio. — O apartamento tem dois dormitórios. Ficarei aqui por pelo menos uma semana, mas estarei trabalhando na maioria do tempo, portanto, é muito provável que consigamos nos manter afastados um do caminho do outro. O que me diz?

Uma faísca de interesse brilhou nos olhos dela.

Não era a primeira vez que ele via aquele olhar numa mulher. Sabia distinguir uma garota sexualmente atraída por um homem. Era melhor impedir quaisquer pensamentos que ela pudesse ter sobre um romântico interlúdio antes que começassem. Lisa jamais o perdoaria se fossem para a cama.

Darien deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Creio que podemos nos tornar colegas de quarto. Ou melhor, de quartos _separados. _Essa é a única solução para o problema que surgiu. E não se preocupe, não vou incomodá-la no meio da noite, pode ficar tranquila. Tenho serviço demais para fazer, o que não me dará tempo para pensar em nada mais. E além disso, desculpe-me, você não é meu tipo—finalizou, esperando que Serena acreditasse.

Aquelas últimas palavras afastariam qualquer ideia interessante que ela pudesse ter. E ademais, dessa forma ficaria mais fácil para ele cumprir a promessa que fizera a Lisa.

A expressão de Serena era neutra.

— E o que mesmo você quer dizer com isso?

Não havia saída, decidiu Darien. Teria de mentir:

— Não acho que você seja feia ou coisa assim. Na verdade, tem uma bela aparência. Só que tenho preferência e me sinto atraído por mulheres mais cheias de carne, não tão delgadas. E loiras não me interessam. Gosto de ruivas. Sabe como é, cada pessoa tem atração sexual por um determinado tipo de homem ou mulher. Entende? — Esboçou um meio sorriso. — Tenho amigos que só se interessam por mulheres obesas. Outros, pelas bem mais velhas.

É uma questão de gosto, e só Freud explica. E você é também alta demais. Quanto mede? Um metro e oitenta? Ela ficou de pé.

— Um e setenta e cinco. Mas acho que tem razão. Está certíssimo. Se ficar longe de mim, eu ficarei longe de você. Agora, se me der licença, estou um tanto cansada.

Ela pegou a bagagem e começou a andar em direção ao hall.

Darien apressou-se até ela e segurou uma das malas.

—Deixe-me ajudá-la—ofereceu, esforçando-se para não olhar para os belos olhos azuis de Serena enquanto carregava a mala. — Quero dizer, não me perdoaria se você as carregasse para o quarto errado.

As íris dela adquiriram um matiz azul-escuro. Darien sentiu que um ar gelado o envolvia. Então encolheu-se, como que amedrontado, e lembrou-se de que dera sua palavra à irmã. Poderia muito bem quebrá-la, mas valeria a pena? Era melhor não arriscar.

— Não a deixei aborrecida quando disse que não estava interessado, deixei? Talvez eu tenha me expressado mal. Não quis ferir seus sentimentos, nem sua vaidade. Apenas queria que soubesse que está segura comigo aqui.

Segura? Segura? Os olhos dela estreitaram-se quando ele depositou a bagagem no chão do aposento.

— Não estou preocupada, em absoluto. Para ser franca, o sentimento é mutuo — murmurou, com um sorriso sedutor.

"Ei...", pensou Darien. "Será que não a atraio?" Então por que ela...

Uma ideia formou-se em sua cabeça. Sorriu. Serena poderia estar segura das intenções dele, mas estaria Darien em total segurança das intenções dela?

Serena o fitava com total inocência, ao virar-se para encará-lo.

— Isso faz com que eu me sinta tão melhor! — Ela tocou com os dedos o decote em V do vestido azul.

A atenção dele se fixou na superfície de pele sedosa que ficou exposta a sua visão.

— Se você acabou de usar o banheiro, eu adoraria tomar uma ducha. Estava tão quente no aeroporto, e eu me sinto pegajosa... e úmida. — Serena passou a língua pelo lábio inferior. — Gosto muito de sentir a água quente e espuma de sabonete sobre minha pele nua. Você não gosta?

Seguro, ele? Com uma mulher bonita e insinuante? "Era só o que me faltava!"

Serena pôs a mala no chão e pigarreou.

— Sim, sem dúvida. Quero dizer, vá em frente e fique nua... ou melhor, tome uma ducha! — Pigarreou de novo, nervoso. Seu desconforto era visível. — O que quero dizer é que não vou mais usar o banheiro.

Apressado, deu-lhe as costas e saiu dali, indo direto para o outro quarto, fechando a porta.

Aquilo não era nada bom, refletiu Serena. E tinha um pressentimento de que ia ser um pouco pior para Darien.

Um sorrisinho sarcástico surgiu nos cantos de sua boca. "Não sou o tipo dele? Vejamos o que diz quando eu acabar com ele!"

_**Quero agradecer a Marcinha-chan e a Mil Usako pelos reviews**_

_**Mas só irei continuar se receber mais, rs. Please people não desanimem uma pessoa, realmente espero mais reviews antes de postar o próximo capitulo.**_

_**Bjssss**_


	3. Desejo

_**Olá minna, deixo-vos aqui mais um capitulo.**_

_**Bjsss e boa leitura**_

_**Estrela Lunar**_

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo III**_

Fechando os olhos, Darien encostou-se na porta do quarto e exalou um profundo suspiro. Mas de nada adiantou. A escuridão formada pelos olhos cerrados não escondia a visão de um pedaço de perna nua seguido por um braço também nu.

Suas pálpebras entreabriam-se pouco a pouco. Serena estava gravada em sua memória, ela e sua estonteante beleza. Mas a imagem segurava um enorme leque de penas brancas, escondendo-lhe o corpo.

Serena pavoneava-se para ele, provocando-o com um vislumbre de sua pele macia como a de um gato e branca como marfim. A curva das nádegas era arredondada, os seios fartos tinham uma rigidez que o enlouquecia. Quase não a ouviu a chamá-lo:

— Darien, eu preciso...

Que coisa! Ela o estava chamando. Seus olhos abriram-se de vez.

— Só um minuto, por favor.

Darien se afastou da porta. Sua calça jeans ficara muito apertada, e ele quase não podia se mover. Evidente que não poderia aparecer para Serena naquele visível estado de excitação. Olhou em torno.

A toalha de banho que usara antes agora jazia jogada sobre a cama. Apanhou-a, segurou-a diante de si e por fim girou a maçaneta.

— Precisa de alguma coisa, Serena?

O olhar dela pousou sobre a toalha e, quando o encarou, havia uma pergunta nos olhos azuis.

— Sempre me exercito antes de ir para a cama — Darien tentou explicar. — Isso me ajuda a ter um bom sono. Sabe como é, flexões, esse tipo de coisa.

— Isso explica por que você está suando — ela não perdeu a oportunidade de provocá-lo.

— Era só isso é o que queria me dizer? — Darien de imediato se arrependeu das palavras rudes. Não queria começar algo com Serena que não pudesse terminar, mas não pretendia amedrontar a pobre garota também. Assim, suavizou a entonação: — Desculpe-me. Deseja algo?

— Apenas vim aqui avisar que usarei o carro de Lisa pela manhã, se você não se importar. Andrew me disse que eu poderia dispor dele à vontade.

Ela fez um beicinho, ou aqueles lábios sensuais pareciam beijáveis o tempo todo? Darien afastou da cabeça os pensamentos traiçoeiros.

— Sem problemas, use-o. Vim para cá no meu próprio automóvel.

— Ótimo. Imagino que o verei ainda antes de sair, amanhã cedo. Boa noite, Darien. — Por um triz não acrescentou: "Durma bem e sonhe comigo".

— Boa noite para você também.

Darien tornou a fechar a porta, atirando a toalha sobre o leito depois que a passou na testa.

Serena estava certa. Ele transpirava como uma virgem num clube de _strip-tease. _Uma semana! Sete dias! Esse era o período durante o qual precisaria se controlar. Poderia fazer isso. Claro que poderia. Afinal de contas, era um homem ou um rato?

Tão logo ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar, deixou o aposento à procura de um drinque qualquer. Teria de entorpecer o cérebro para poder parar de pensar nela e dormir um pouco.

Passou em frente do banheiro. O som da água caindo do chuveiro aberto soou em seus ouvidos. Imaginou-a nua sob a água quente.

"Não se atreva a ir lá!", ordenou a si mesmo. "Não seja louco. Não ponha tudo a perder."

Bloqueou o som e a visão de Serena sob a ducha, e apressou-se em direção à cozinha. Quando já não escutava mais o ruído da água, respirou fundo.

Adentrou a cozinha e abriu o primeiro armário que viu. Depois, mais um e enfim um outro, tentando achar uma bebida possante para amortecer o raciocínio. Um uísque com cubos de gelo seria soberbo, pois vira sobre uma bandeja uma dúzia de copos de cristal apropriados para uísque _on the rocks._

Irritou-se por não encontrar uma única garrafa de bebida alcoólica. Dirigiu-se então ao refrigerador e abriu a porta. Encontrou garrafas de cerveja em uma das prateleiras. Maravilha! Cerveja serviria também para o objetivo almejado. Mesmo que tivesse de tomar algumas delas. Pegou uma _long-neck _e torceu a tampa, atirando-a na lata do lixo.

Sorriu quando levou a garrafa até os lábios. A cerveja estava bem gelada, do jeito que gostava. Encostando o quadril contra o balcão, tomou outro longo gole, perguntando-se como pudera se meter naquela situação inusitada. Como era mesmo aquele velho ditado? "Cuidado com aquilo que você quer..."

Sem dúvida queria Serena. Agora, naquele exato momento, ela deveria estar deitada no quarto ao lado do seu. Ele seria até capaz de ouvi-la rolando entre os lençóis. Serena devia ser do tipo que se aconchega a um travesseiro macio, ou a um corpo sólido de homem.

Em sua imaginação, Darien viu estranhos pássaros que voavam dele até ela, num vaivém desenfreado.

Tomou outro grande gole. Tinha uma semana inteira para sobreviver à presença daquela linda mulher. Uma semana toda sabendo que a garota de seus sonhos estava na mesma casa, muito, muito próxima.

E o pior: uma semana toda sabendo que tinha uma promessa a cumprir. Ele e Lisa haviam até cruzado os dedos mínimos numa promessa solene. Aquele gesto era sagrado entre eles. Lógico, não houvera sangue para selar a cerimônia de juramento. Desse modo, Darien se perguntou se o acordo valeria de fato, uma vez que não selaram o pacto com sangue. E, do fundo do coração, esperou que não.

Naquele exato momento, a porta da cozinha se abriu.

O coração de Darien bateu descompassado.

Serena apareceu e parou... surpresa.

— Perdão, não imaginei que estivesse aqui.

"Meu Deus, isso não é nada bom..." Darien apreciou cada centímetro do corpo feminino. A minúscula camisola de renda preta de Serena era estonteante, porém, imoral nas atuais circunstâncias. Além de curta, revelando por inteiro as coxas mais do que sensuais, era transparente. Se não fosse pelas borboletas bordadas em seda colocadas estrategicamente aqui e ali, toda a nudez dela seria exposta. Darien não necessitava de muita imaginação para preencher as partes que não via.

Por que não fora direto para a cama? Aquilo era um inferno em vida. Uma tentação torturante e avassaladora.

Serena esperou que Darien acabasse de examiná-la dos pés à cabeça. A camisola de renda com as borboletas de seda que escolhera era curta, direta e provocativa, ela sabia muito bem disso. O tecido não deixava nada à vista, mas em vez disso insinuava o que existia sob as borboletas.

— Achei que você já estivesse na cama — Serena mentiu e puxou o penhoar rendado ao entrar, deixando-o solto e desatado na altura da cintura.

— Eu estava com sede. O calor está insuportável no quarto.

Abrindo o refrigerador, ela se inclinou para pegar uma cerveja, deixando ao frio o trabalho de arrepiar-lhe a pele. Serena podia sentir os olhos dele queimando sua pele através das roupas sumárias. Não era o tipo dele, dissera o infeliz. Ela o faria engolir aquelas palavras.

— Sempre usa roupas desse tipo para dormir? — Darien quis saber.

Serena empertigou-se, fechando a geladeira. Não respondeu. Torceu a tampa da garrafa e passou por ele para jogá-la fora. Darien respirou fundo, e ela percebeu que ele ofegava.

Ótimo, o sutil toque de seu perfume sensual estava funcionando também...

Encaminhou-se para a mesa e puxou uma cadeira.

— Tem algum problema com meus trajes de dormir, Darien? — Sentou-se e cruzou as pernas.

A camisola arregaçou-se e o penhoar abriu-se, revelando de novo aquele espetacular par de coxas. Serena apanhou a ponta do penhoar e as cobriu, sabendo que o tecido rendando não escondia quase nada.

Darien esticou o braço na direção dela.

— Não acha que é um pouco extravagante, uma vez que dorme sozinha?

— Oh, não, muito pelo contrário! Em minha opinião, temos de nos sentir bonitos para nós mesmos, ainda mais nós, mulheres, independente de estarmos sozinhas ou acompanhadas. — Fitou-o e sorriu. — Não sou do tipo que só se enfeita para dormir com alguém. As roupas certas, a fragrância adequada... o ambiente certo podem fazer maravilhas para a atitude de uma pessoa. Para a auto-estima.

— Sim, está fazendo maravilhas para minha atitude neste minuto — Darien sussurrou.

Tomou o último gole de cerveja e atirou a garrafa no lixo antes de ir até o refrigerador e pegar uma outra.

— Mas não, você está certo, Darien. Não uso este traje para ir para a cama todas as noites.

— Ah! Foi o que imaginei.

Ele bebeu de uma vez um terço do conteúdo da nova garrafa. Quando voltou a olhá-la, Serena sorria com satisfação.

— Algumas vezes uso uma vermelha, branca ou preta, e adoro meu ursinho azul... Mas na verdade não costumo usar nada, em absoluto. — Parafraseando Marilyn Monroe ao falar aos repórteres que lhe perguntaram o que vestia para dormir, Serena disse: — Ponho apenas uma gota de meu perfume favorito. Adoro sentir os lençóis de seda acariciando meu corpo nu, minha pele sensível.

E umedeceu os lábios, bem devagar.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Darien, ao mesmo tempo que a frente de seu jeans esticou-se apertado. Que mulher ousada! Estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, para provocá-lo, para excitá-lo.

"Meu plano funcionou", Serena concluiu. Ninguém poderia dizer que ela não era capaz de seduzir um homem e levá-lo para sua cama. Agora deixaria Darien lhe dizer que ele era imune a seu charme.

Alegrou-se, mesmo que também estivesse ficando um tanto excitada com o jogo de sedução que se propusera. Os mamilos ficaram tão intumescidos que pressionavam o tecido da camisola. Só de olhar para o estado dele, tão evidente, desejou remover-lhe o jeans, abraçá-lo contra si, e experimentar o efeito da rígida protuberância que visualizava sem a menor dificuldade.

Mordiscou o lábio com força e cerrou as pálpebras, enquanto a imaginação corria solta, enlouquecida. Aquela fantasia a estava levando à loucura: Darien puxando-a de encontro ao peito, erguendo-a nos braços e escorregando para dentro dela, preenchendo-a, satisfazendo todo seu desejo por ele.

— Acho que já tive o bastante por uma noite.

Os olhos de Serena se abriram, a imaginação evaporando-se de imediato.

— O quê? — indagou, distraída.

— Cerveja. Já bebi o suficiente. — Darien descartou a garrafa e se foi em direção à porta giratória. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

Ah, aquilo não era justo, pensou Serena, cruzando as pernas outra vez. A fricção a fez gemer. O corpo inteiro pulsava, ciente da sensualidade despendida... de desejo incontido.

Apressou-se para o quarto e se fechou lá dentro, buscando controlar a pulsação.

Seu olhar varreu o ambiente... e parou. Céus, até mesmo as pilastras do leito com suas pontas arredondadas sugeriam erotismo. O que seria de sua vida dali em diante? O que faria daquela situação inesperada? Como saciar seu desejo ardente?

Não queria uma pilastra da cama ou... ou algo sem um cérebro. Desejava um homem de carne e osso. Aquele vínculo especial de dois seres humanos no espasmo de uma incrível experiência sexual. E, mais que tudo: tinha de ser com aquele homem fascinante, que no momento habitava o mesmo espaço que ela.

Gemendo, deitou-se. A única coisa que podia fazer naquele instante era sofrer. E tinha um pressentimento de que viria muito sofrimento pela frente.

Por que não conseguia parar de pensar em Darien? Será que ele ficara mesmo excitado com a camisola? Ou ela imaginou aquela saliência em sua calça? Talvez ele não se sentisse de fato atraído por ela.

Mas por que não se sentiria? Era sexy, vibrante, cheia de vida...

Serena virou para o outro lado, e seus mamilos sensíveis roçaram no macio cobertor de veludo. E era muito, muito desejável.

Na manhã seguinte, Darien acordou exausto de tanta agitação durante a noite inteira. Aquela não era a maneira como planejara começar o primeiro dia no apartamento da irmã. E sabia muito bem quem estava por atrás de sua insônia.

Serena. Pura e simplesmente ela. Embora não tivesse parecido assim tão pura na véspera. Mostrara-se, na realidade, magnífica naquele traje de renda preta que deixava pouco à imaginação. Sem sombra de dúvida, aquela ia ser uma longa semana.

E ele estava perdido. Tinha de se conter, ou não responderia por seus atos. Ou pela palavra empenhada.

Rolou para um lado do colchão e sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas. Levou apenas alguns minutos para as têmporas pararem de latejar. Quando parou, pegou uma calça de moletom cinza e a vestiu. Uma xícara de café e então direto para o computador da irmãzinha.

Darien se perdera, não reunindo os últimos elementos de seu programa, que se achava nos estágios iniciais, mas alguém com um pouco de imaginação seria capaz de ver o que tinha de ser feito. Respirou fundo e se levantou. Pelo menos esperava que os dois patrocinadores que iria encontrar pudessem ver o potencial.

Pegou uma camiseta de algodão puro e vestiu-a antes de deixar o dormitório. Embora o par de tênis que calçou fosse de grife, não pôde deixar de se sentir um executivo despojado.

A porta do quarto de Serena estava entreaberta. Ele parou, coçou a cabeça e deu uma olhada furtiva para dentro. Ela já arrumara a cama. A camisola de renda preta jazia sobre a colcha, como uma lembrança doentia da noite anterior.

A excitação acelerou seu sangue, causando uma sensação estranha e prazerosa no baixo-ventre. Apressou-se pelo hall.

Que coisa! Tudo já recomeçando naquela manhã. Podia até mesmo inalar a fragrância dela espalhada pelo hall. Tentou não aspirar e continuou seguindo avante, como um corajoso soldado marchando para a guerra.

Encontrou a sala de estar vazia. Talvez Serena estivesse na cozinha. Empurrou a porta giratória. Para sua decepção, naquele ambiente também não havia ninguém.

Voltou para a sala de estar e viu um pedaço de papel sobre uma salva de prata em cima da mesinha de centro. Dando passos largos e ansiosos até ali, pegou o bilhete.

_Bom dia, companheiro de quarto._

_Espero que tenha dormido t__ã__o bem quanto eu. Como lhe avisei ontem, peguei o carro de Lisa e estarei de volta t__ã__o logo termine minhas tarefas. At__é__ mais tarde. Serena._

Ótimo! Fantástico! Talvez assim fosse capaz de ter algum trabalho concluído naquele dia.

Olhou para a folha, irritado. Companheiro de quarto! Fora a ideia mais tola que já tivera. Talvez devesse tentar obter um quarto de hotel. Mesmo hospedar-se em algum lugar barato seria melhor do que repetir a tortura que Serena lhe impusera na noite anterior. Mas nesse caso, não teria acesso fácil a um computador.

E não veria Serena. E gostava muito de olhar para ela.

Rasgando o papel, procurou o armário, pretendendo preparar o café, mas sua mente estava ainda em Serena.

Ela era alguma coisa de especial. Ardente, calorosa, fogosa, ousada. Darien adorava o modo como se movia pela sala. A maneira como arqueava as sobrancelhas para ele. O som da voz doce e meiga. A risada rouca e sensual. O traje que vestira para dormir.

O coração de Darien disparou. Mesmo naquele instante queria que Serena tivesse entrado em seu quarto. Achava-a excitante, bonita, fascinante, diferente de todas as garotas que já conhecera e...

Sua mão parou sobre a lata de pó de café.

Ora, ora, ela estava tentando seduzi-lo. Os olhos dele se arregalaram. Como pôde pensar que a ida dela à cozinha fora acidental? Que absurdo! Serena lhe preparou uma armadilha. Quis que ele visse o que estava perdendo. Na certa porque Darien afirmou que ela não era seu tipo. Ele mentira, e Serena, muito segura de si, decidiu provar-lhe o contrário.

"Quer dizer que esse é o plano dela..." Um leve sorriso surgiu no canto da boca. Se não fosse por sua promessa a Lisa, Darien já teria feito amor com Serena, gemendo e pedindo por mais.

Prosseguiu com a tarefa de fazer café.

Darien soube, desde o primeiro instante em que a viu, que Serena seria excitante e diferente de outras mulheres que chegaram e se foram de sua vida. Ela estava armando um jogo de sedução para ser mais do que ele regateara, e gostava muito de imaginar o que Serena faria em seguida. As tentativas dela foram um pouco amadoras, mas as fez com grande estilo.

Terminou de coar o café dentro do bule. Sorveu uma xícara, pegou uma cadeira e, sentando-se, refletiu sobre a situação em curso.

Se Serena persistisse naquele esquema para seduzi-lo, ele acabaria por se render, quebrando a jura feita a Lisa. Jamais quebrara uma promessa a sua irmãzinha. Mas podia muito bem ver-se pedindo por misericórdia.

Portanto, o que fazer quando uma bela jovem dispunha-se a encantá-lo? Sorriu. Sedução com sedução se paga. Talvez ele a amedrontasse. Pelo menos até que Lisa retornasse e Darien pudesse achar um meio de escapulir daquela promessa tola.

Bebeu o resto do café e pôs a xícara sobre a pia. Indo para o quarto, vasculhou sua maleta de executivo e foi para o computador que Lisa instalara num canto da sala de estar.

Ainda pensava em Serena quando começou a trabalhar.

Por fim, com muito esforço, foi capaz de empurrá-la para o fundo de sua mente e dedicar-se tão-só a burilar seu programa de computação.

As horas se passaram.

Darien teve um sobressalto quando a porta da frente bateu forte.

— Ah, desculpe-me! — Serena depositou no sofá a caixa que carregava.—Eu não sabia que a porta ia bater quando a segurei com o pé.

Esquecendo o que fazia, Darien comprimiu os olhos para ver melhor a incrível criatura parada no meio da sala. A calça preta realçava todas as deliciosas curvas. Três botões do meio da blusa branca estavam desabotoados, deixando o umbigo exposto, assim como um pedaço da pele macia da cintura.

Pulseiras de prata tilintavam nos pulsos finos, e anéis brilhavam nos dedos. Brincos em forma de argolas e os cabelos soltos e sedosos finalizavam o quadro que Serena apresentava de uma garota vibrante e sexy.

Uma mulher que ele queria puxar para os braços e partilhar o sexo caloroso e insano pelas próximas quatro horas.

— Não fiz de propósito, acredite.

A voz dela flutuava através da sala como um beija-flor procurando néctar.

— Não fez de propósito o quê?

— Bater a porta. E perturbar você. Interromper seu trabalho solitário. Perdoe-me mais uma vez.

Darien consultou o relógio. Trabalhara por três horas.

— Na realidade, eu precisava de um intervalo. Esqueço de tudo quando estou trabalhando. — Levantou-se da cadeira e esticou os braços acima da cabeça.

Serena prendeu a respiração. A gola em V da camiseta pólo dava-lhe uma boa visão dos pêlos sedosos e escuros que brotavam do decote. Superexcitantes.

Mordeu o lábio para conter-se. Seria aquilo uma vingança dele pela noite anterior e sua camisola de renda? Será que Darien queria que ela babasse por ali, a sua frente? Se fosse assim, o plano dera certo. Estava sentindo até uma leve tontura de tanta volúpia.

Bem devagar, ele baixou os braços. Serena esforçou-se para manter uma expressão inocente, como se a exibição de um pouco de pele peluda não lhe causasse efeito algum.

Porém, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele corpo lindo e másculo. Ficou fascinada, hipnotizada por ele.

Se partes da anatomia de Darien Chiba causavam tamanho desvario, ela podia imaginar o que aconteceria se visse o corpo inteiro nu. Se bem que já o vira coberto com uma toalha, uma imagem difícil de esquecer.

Como pelo visto ele fora direto da cama para o computador, seus cabelos estavam ainda despenteados, e a barba por fazer dava-lhe uma feição bastante atraente. A camiseta tinha as mangas cortadas e a estampa desbotada de alguma faculdade, mas assim mesmo modelava indecentemente, ao menos para ela, o torso musculoso. E mesmo que a calça do abrigo fosse bem larga, caíam-lhe como uma luva... acentuando cada um de seus magníficos atributos.

"Deus do céu..." Tudo que Serena desejava era uma boa noite de sexo ardente. Casual, nada mais que isso. Será que era pedir muito?

Tê-lo ali junto a si o tempo todo não ajudaria. Como poderia concentrar-se em sua tarefa? Darien era lindo e tentador demais.

— Você não tem algum lugar para ir? Uma das convenções ou algo assim?

— Não. Estarei aqui todos os dias. — Darien gesticulou com a cabeça em direção ao computador. — Trabalhando. Por quê, algum problema?

— Não, nenhum. — Mas acrescentou: — Trabalhando aqui? O dia inteiro... todos os dias?

Serena meneou a cabeça. Não, aquilo seria pior do que supusera. Como seria capaz de decorar o apartamento? Sem dúvida o veria nas paredes pintadas com cores vivas, nas janelas transparentes. Havia muita coisa para criar e muito o que comprar. Um serviço que requeria concentração, foco.

Apesar de ter fornecedores bons que a atendiam ao simples toque de um telefonema, Serena era uma decoradora que primava pela perfeição, portanto ela mesma gostava de escolher toda a matéria-prima e todos os objetos para embelezar um ambiente. Ainda mais que o referido ambiente era o lar de seu melhor amigo.

Mas aquele homem diante dela a colocou fora de esquadro, em total desequilíbrio. Resoluta, virou-se em direção à porta.

— Espero que não esteja saindo por minha causa.

— Nada disso, Darien. Tenho de ir buscar mais caixas no carro. Aliás, sabia que você é um tanto presunçoso? — Serena não pôde resistir o comentário.

— Mais caixas?

Ela parou com a mão na maçaneta.

— Sim, mais. Há cerca de mais seis caixas. Além das tintas, apetrechos para pintura, como pincéis e brochas, tecidos para cortinas...

Serena ainda murmurava a lista quando atravessou a soleira e foi até o automóvel na garagem.

Talvez devesse pintar os cabelos de vermelho, pensou, irritada. Então ele iria querer fazer amor louco e apaixonado com ela, tudo terminaria e poderia então cuidar do apartamento com tranquilidade. Contudo, aquilo não mudaria o fato de Darien achar que era magrinha demais e também muito alta. E se mantivesse uma postura de andar com os ombros arqueados? Aumentasse as maçãs do rosto com uma plástica? Oh, Senhor, o que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Serena visualizava suas ideias quando o elevador chegou ao subsolo. Andou em volta do carro de Lisa, acionando o botão que abria o porta-malas. Enfiou a cabeça dentro, e segurou uma caixa de papelão.

Como decorar o apartamento com Darien lá dentro? Ignorá-lo não era uma possibilidade.

Fechando os olhos por um momento, deixou todas as suas fantasias aflorarem.

Fantasiou Darien decidindo que não poderia viver outro dia, outro minuto, sem fazer amor com ela. Com braços fortes, ele a ergueria e conduzira para a cama. Bem devagar, a despiria... desabotoando os botões de sua blusa até que a arrancasse por cima dos ombros. Com um som de fina seda, o tecido flutuaria até o solo, aterrissando aos pés dela.

Depois, Darien desabotoaria seu sutiã, livrando os seios de tal modo que poderia tomá-los nas mãos e massagear os mamilos sensíveis com a ponta dos polegares.

A língua quente percorreria seu corpo todo, começando na ponta do nariz, descendo para os lábios e explodindo num beijo tórrido. E seguindo pela curva dos seios, fixando-se por algum tempo sobre os mamilos, deixando-a excitadíssima. Aí, vendo-a contorcer-se sob a úmida língua, Darien brincaria com seu abdome até atingir o âmago de seu ser, que, àquela altura, ansiaria por ele.

Serena ainda se encontrava nesse devaneio sensual quando ouviu uma mãe gritar para o filho:

— Randy, volte aqui! Juro que, se não parar agora mesmo, contarei para seu pai e você não assistirá à televisão por uma semana!

Assustada, Serena encolheu-se e olhou por cima do porta-malas. O sonho erótico evaporou-se. A mulher deteve seu filho levado.

Serena decidiu que detestava aquela estranha e seu menino desobediente. Era demais. As coisas não estavam nada boas para seu lado. Não podia sequer ter mais um devaneio decente.

Apanhando as caixas, endireitou a coluna e virou-se, batendo no peito de Darien, que acabara de chegar e se postara a seu lado. Ela gritou de susto e quase derrubou uma caixa.

Mãos quentes e fortes cobriram as suas, para ajudá-la. "Deus meu! Como as mãos dele são fortes e bem-feitas!" Mãos de um homem que sabia amparar uma mulher no momento certo. Mãos de homem que...

— Cuidado, Serena! — murmurou ele, com suavidade. — Ou acabará quebrando alguma coisa.

Os olhos azuis e profundos dele fixaram-se nos dela. Serena começou a tremer. Apesar de sua aparência mostrar estupefação pela presença inesperada dele ali a seu lado na garagem, no íntimo vibrava com sensações prazerosas.

— Você está bem? — Serena se mostrava preocupado.

"Não, preciso de sexo", ela quase falou, mas sabia que não teria coragem para tanto. Era ousada, sim, mas quem gostava de ser rejeitada, afinal?

Tentou puxar a caixa das mãos dele, mas o objeto não se moveu.

— Eu estaria melhor se você parasse de andar atrás de mim. Poderia, por favor, me deixar em paz? Ou melhor, quer largar minha caixa? Tenho um trabalho enorme a fazer. A lua-de-mel de Lisa e Andrew não será longa, e prometi a ele que o apartamento estaria redecorado quando voltassem, prontinho para surpreender Lisa.

Darien sorriu, e o coração dela deu um salto. Não era justo, de modo nenhum. O sorriso dele deveria ser licenciado como uma arma letal. Por pouco Serena não desfaleceu com a luxúria que brotava daqueles dentes brancos e perfeitos. Aí estava uma fonte de atração para sua libido.

— Você chama de trabalho decorar a casa deles? Darien não largou a caixa. Cruzou os braços em volta dela, apertando-a contra o peito.

Teria ele deduzido o que Serena pensara? Lido sua mente? Ela colocou a caixa sobre o pára-choque.

— Levo minha profissão muito a sério, Darien. E acontece que ainda sou uma excelente decoradora de interiores, mesmo que eu não faça isso em meu tempo integral.

— Desculpe-me. Não pretendia ofendê-la. E também não sabia que você trabalhava como decoradora. Achei que tivesse outras pessoas a seu serviço. Perdoe-me se feri seus sentimentos.

— Está perdoado. E tenho mesmo muita gente que trabalha para mim, mas este projeto é importante demais. Para ser sincera, tenho mais que uma dúzia de profissionais a minha disposição, sem contar os diversos fornecedores.

Darien franziu o cenho, numa expressão interrogativa.

— Existe mesmo quem pague por este tipo de coisa? — indagou, curioso.

Ele não poderia ter dito aquilo. Ela devia ter ouvido mal.

Darien abriu a boca para dar certo tipo de explicação, mas logo a fechou, batendo os dentes. Havia momentos na vida em que era melhor ficar calada.

— Desculpe-me.

— Será que vai passar o tempo todo a meu lado desculpando-se, Darien? Olhe, quer saber de uma coisa? Mudei de ideia. Não o desculpo, não. Você deveria pensar duas vezes antes de falar.

Ela o circundou, sem lhe dar a mínima atenção, e dirigiu-se para a escadaria.

Darien adorava o modo como aqueles fabulosos olhos azuis se estreitavam quando Serena era repreendida. A paixão ardia dentro daquela mulher. Sim, ela possuía um fogo interior intenso.

Ele já conhecera e se relacionara com muitas mulheres, de todas as idades e de todos os tipos, mas nenhuma fora assim tão determinada, tão centrada e sempre com a resposta certa na ponta da língua. E de modo nenhum tão sexy quanto Serena.

Pegou uma caixa e a seguiu para a escadaria. Os quadris de Serena meneavam, sedutores, de um lado para outro a cada passo que ela dava. Darien subiu os degraus admirando a visão privilegiada.

Naquele exato momento, em que a seguia com mil sonhos sensuais na cabeça, a mãe da Randy, sua vizinha, chamou Darien, desesperada, pedindo que a ajudasse a carregar o menino, que tropeçara e se espatifara no cimento do piso da garagem.

O sangue jorrava abundante da perna da criança. Apesar de Darien praguejar baixinho, não pôde deixar de ir socorrer mãe e filho. Seu caráter nobre era mais forte do que momentos de lascívia atrás do balanço sedutor dos quadris de uma mulher.

_**Muito obrigada Marcinha e Snow's Lady, continuem acompanhando a historia.**_

_**Bjssss...**_


	4. Apostando

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo IV**_

Darien trabalhava no computador, e um terrível cheiro de tinta impregnava a sala de estar, quase tomando conta do apartamento inteiro.

Como poderia aperfeiçoar seu programa com odores e até vapores infiltrando-se por seu cérebro a dentro? E pensar que acreditara que ficar uma semana na casa de Lisa seria um refúgio adequado para trabalhar...

Enganara-se, sem dúvida. Se soubesse que haveria toda aquela problemática atual, jamais teria vindo. Já que Lisa não sabia da permanência de Serena no apartamento, se pelo menos Andrew tivesse lhe dito algo, decerto ele teria ido para um _apart-hotel _ou um hotel qualquer para cuidar de seus afazeres.

Agora, tudo o que via era Serena, andando de lá para cá, pintando paredes aqui e ali. Ela parecia mais graciosa e atraente que nunca envolvida na decoração, Darien não podia negar. Fazia-o lembrar uma borboleta adejando por entre canteiros de flores.

Darien forçou a vista para focalizar apenas a tela do monitor. Afinal de contas, necessitava de total concentração. Todavia, por mais que tentasse, seu olhar divagava. E a concentração almejada era dispersa a todo momento. Era difícil concentrar-se com uma figura delgada e esguia rodopiando pelos aposentos. Ainda mais quando ele a desejava tanto.

Serena usava um corpete branco que deixava grande parte de sua barriga de fora na altura do estômago, e cada vez que passava o rolo de pintar nas partes altas das paredes, a peça subia um pouco mais.

Mas aquilo não era nada perto do short de jeans azul desbotado. Como era curto! Seria provocação ou era o jeito dela mesmo?

Quando Serena se curvava para despejar mais tinta no recipiente a seus pés, pouca coisa sobrava para dar curso à imaginação de Darien. Não era preciso mais imaginar, a visão era pura realidade.

As nádegas femininas eram perfeitas e arredondadas, tanto que ele tinha vontade de apalpá-las, massageando as curvas deliciosas. Os seios firmes e bem formados pareciam se oferecer para ele num convite explícito.

E o que dizer das pernas bem torneadas? Céus, aquilo acabaria levando-o à loucura... se é que já não estava meio louco.

Cerrou as pálpebras por alguns segundos, deixando sua fantasia voar solta.

Não aguentava mais, e tinha de encontrar um meio de deter os pensamentos eróticos.

Tudo bem, bastava de se torturar. Fizera uma promessa para Lisa e planejava mantê-la.

Abriu os olhos e posicionou-se num ângulo de tal maneira que Serena ficava fora do seu campo visual. Tinha que se direcionar toda a energia para seu programa de computação. Aquele acordo poderia acabar com ele.

Se a configuração dos ângulos direitos fosse aumentada um mínimo, ele poderia alcançar uma solução para o problema que estava enfrentando no manuseio do programa.

O suave zunido de Serena flutuou em suas figuras matemáticas, causando um embaralhado de números.

Aquilo não era trabalhar. Darien passou uma mão nervosa por sobre os cabelos escuros. Serena apareceu dentro de sua linha de visão... e parou.

Ele se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira giratória e a observou de soslaio.

Serena limpou uma mancha de tinta em um dos rodapés, agachando-se, e Darien pôde apreciar as pernas longas, delgadas e sensacionais.

Era demais! Acabaria sucumbindo. Não era justo o que o destino lhe aprontava. Aquela exposição de partes do corpo curvilíneo e sensual iria mandá-lo para o manicômio.

Não pôde evitar imaginar aquelas pernas entrelaçando-se em sua cintura, puxando-o para ela, pressionando-o contra seu ventre, cada vez mais forte, em contrações contra sua excitação poderosa. E ele contendo-se para não explodir de prazer antes do momento exato.

Darien sentia que a testa gotejava suor. Tinha medo de que Serena tivesse ultrapassado seu _status _amador. Ele transpirava e esforçava-se para voltar a atenção para a tela do monitor. Mas não conseguia. Era inútil. Na realidade, achou que, se afastasse a cadeira giratória para um pouco mais longe do computador, conseguiria enxergá-la muito melhor.

Com o canto dos olhos, arriscou uma outra olhada para Serena. "Não faça isso!", ordenou a si mesmo, contrariado. Pigarreou e mudou de novo de posição. Melhorou. O contorno de um armário impedia-o de vê-la.

Serena esticou-se para alcançar um dos cantos superiores do mesmo armário. O corpete branco tornou a se erguer, desnudando mais a pele macia da barriga.

Serena podia quase ver o interior do sutiã. Inclinou-se para trás. A cadeira em que estava sentado vacilou, e ele soube num breve minuto que ia cair e não havia nada que pudesse fazer, exceto sentir-se um completo idiota.

Assim, desabou no solo, com estrépito.

— Você está bem? — Serena pôs o rolinho de pintar na lata de tinta e correu para o lado dele.

Quando se abaixou para ajudá-lo a erguer-se, seu corpete abriu-se, e Darien viu o sutiã de renda branca em sua totalidade. "Bem, devo admitir que a queda valeu a pena."

— Estou bem — murmurou, sem fôlego.

Quando começou a levantar-se, Serena segurou-lhe a mão, e seus dedos estavam tão quentes que Darien sentiu-se como se estivesse ardendo em febre.

— O que aconteceu? — Serena falava com incrível doçura. Darien experimentou uma leve tontura quando ambos os corpos se roçaram no momento em que ela o conduziu em direção ao sofá. E aquela sensação era consequência de desejos refreados com sacrifício, ele sabia.

Tentando dar rumo ao raciocínio desordenado, Darien improvisou uma resposta:

— Hum... Eu estava tentando pegar um lápis que caiu, mas acho que estendi demais o braço. A cadeira giratória escorregou, e eu acabei caindo.

Talvez ela acreditasse em sua desculpa esfarrapada.

— Sente-se no sofá, Darien. Você bateu a cabeça? Será preciso levá-lo até um pronto-socorro? Creio até que neste prédio haja uma sala de emergência.

— Não é necessário. — Darien adorava vê-la preocupada com seu bem-estar. — Acho que apenas fiquei um pouco atordoado por um instante.

Ele se sentou, descansando contra uma almofada. Um suspiro profundo escapou-lhe da garganta quando a proximidade dela invadiu seus sentidos.

Aquela aproximação íntima lhe era mais dolorosa do que o aturdimento rápido que sofrera.

— Deixe-me ver. — Serena enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos escuros de Darien, verificando se o crânio não sofrera nenhum dano.

Em seguida, massageou-lhe de leve a cabeça, enquanto uma leve queimação tinha início nas entranhas de Darien. Se Serena continuasse, ele entraria em combustão. Por isso, tentou de todas maneiras disfarçar seus gemidos, mas não teve sucesso.

— Você está machucado, Darien. Em minha opinião, deveria ir a um médico. Nunca se sabe...

— Não é necessário. Juro. Sinto-me bem.

Aquilo não poderia ser interpretado como uma quebra da promessa feita à Lisa. Afinal, eles não estavam fazendo amor. E se Darien de fato quisesse sucumbir à intenção dela, era Serena quem o seduzia. Não havia a menor dúvida.

— Quero apenas me sentar aqui por um instante até que a tontura passe.

— Você está tonto? Atordoado? — Ela ficou ainda mais ansiosa.

Darien fez que sim. Tudo bem, então mentiria apenas um pouco sobre a parte da vertigem. Uma mentirinha boba e inocente.

— Você podia ter sofrido uma concussão. Mas não sinto nenhum calombo em sua cabeça.

Serena moveu-se no sofá e inclinou-se para mais perto. O perfume doce o envolveu por completo, inebriando-o.

Darien abriu os olhos. Os seios dela estavam logo ali, mexendo-se bem diante de seu rosto. Podia até ver o contorno dos mamilos quando fizeram pressão contra sua camisa.

Ele temeu desfalecer de tanta excitação.

— Ao que tudo indica, está tudo em ordem, graças a Deus — disse Serena. — Não, não sinto nada fora do normal.

Darien não pôde deixar de pensar, cheio de malícia, que se ela se movesse mais para perto de seu abdome ele apostaria que iria sentir alguma coisa muito fora do normal...

— E seus ombros? Como estão bem? — ela quis saber. Serena moveu as mãos sobre ele. Apertando e tocando.

Verificou os braços, deslizando as palmas de modo provocativo por seu peito, depois para os quadris, balançando-o e fazendo com que o tecido do abrigo o roçasse e o excitasse ainda mais. Quando ela tocou-lhe as coxas, Darien não pôde mais suportar a sensacional tortura que lhe infligia.

Aquilo era demais. Insuportável. Pior que tortura chinesa, por assim dizer. "Será que ela pensa que não tenho sangue nas veias?" Era um homem, ora bolas, e cheio de saúde e paixão.

Agarrou os pulsos dela, segurando-os firme.

— Estou bem. Pode crer no que digo.

Um olhar intrigado faiscou nas pupilas dela.

— Tem certeza absoluta? — Serena o fitava como uma gata gulosa. — Posso beijar o local da cabeça onde você bateu, como se faz com as crianças. Juro que se sentira melhor.

Darien ofegou, imaginando onde os lábios dela pousariam. Serena era uma rápida aprendiz no jogo de sedução, mas se esquecera de uma regra importante: eram necessários dois para jogar.

Ele olhou para o alto da cabeça dela, então examinou-lhe as faces e percorreu os seios. O calor daquela inspeção pareceu acariciá-la. Mas Darien não a tocou. O corpo de Serena tremia, desassossegado.

— Estou certo de que você poderia fazer algo ainda melhor — sussurrou ele, rouco.

Entreolharam-se. Darien passou o indicador sobre os lábios dela, quase perdendo o controle quando a língua de Serena lambeu a ponta. Sem considerar as consequências, puxou-a para seu colo e baixou a boca até beijá-la com desespero.

Serena tinha o exato gosto doce que ele imaginara. E era ardente, como se uma labareda queimasse em seu interior. Um fogo que deveria, no entanto, que ser extinto.

Ela aconchegou-se com mais intimidade e confirmou uma das suspeitas dele. Era uma mulher que gostava de se aconchegar.

Mas quando Serena baixou a mão entre seus corpos, Darien logo opôs resistência. Os lábios dela emitiram uma lamúria de protesto.

A razão, mais do que a luxúria, trouxe-o de volta à realidade. Por isso, interrompeu o beijo.

Serena descansou a cabeça contra o tórax largo. Darien queria continuar, experimentando-a, afagando-a.

Naquele exato momento esteve prestes, por um triz, a quebrar o juramento.

— Você me quer... Admita isso. — Serena o encarava fixo. As palavras soaram tão baixo que Darien quase não as ouviu. Sentiu-se inseguro. Como ser capaz de mentir e, assim, feri-la?

— Sim, eu te quero — por fim confessou. — E, para ser franco, quase com desespero.

Serena suspirou aliviada e sorriu.

— Nesse caso, faça amor comigo.

Ela se recusou a encará-lo dessa vez, mas Darien pôde ver que ficou vermelha como um tomate. Ele teve a nítida impressão de que não era com frequência que Serena pedia a um homem que a levasse para a cama.

— Não posso — murmurou. — Não posso de jeito nenhum, Serena. Acredite no que digo.

Serena não o olhou naquele momento. Arregalou os olhos e saiu depressa do colo dele, pondo-se de pé. Sua expressão era da mais absoluta incredulidade.

— Pensei que você fosse um jogador. — Cobriu a boca com a mão. — Ah, não, você é _gay? _Sinto muito, Darien. Apenas pensei que com sua reputação... jamais poderia imaginar que tivesse atração por homens.

— Não sou _gay _— afirmou, com veemência. — Um calor subiu-lhe ao pescoço quando ele se levantou.

—Tudo bem — insistiu ela. — Não se aflija. Não contarei nada a ninguém. Você sabe, neste mundo de decoração conheço inúmeros _designers _de interiores que são homossexuais, e aqueles que não se assumem. Aceito-os sem problema algum, e somos amigos sinceros. Aliás, um amigo _gay _é milhões de vezes melhor do que uma amiga íntima.

— Pare com esses argumentos bobos, Serena. Não é o que está pensando. Fiz uma promessa a Lisa que permaneceria afastado de você.

— Como é? E por quê, pelo amor de Deus, fez uma promessa dessa?

— Eu não a teria feito se soubesse que estaríamos alojados sob o mesmo teto. Acha que gosto de ser casto, tendo você se atirando em meus braços, num jogo de sedução que me tirou de órbita?

— Mas você não precisa ser casto. Queremos a mesma coisa. — Sorriu. — Nada mais do que sexo ardente e apaixonado. Você não gosta de encontros casuais?

Darien a afastou de si.

— Nada disso. Não quebrarei minha promessa a Lisa. Serena voltou-se para o sofá e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas, parecendo provocante e indiferente ao mesmo tempo.

— Quer dizer que acha que poderá cumprir sua palavra por uma semana inteira? Duvido até que possa cumpri-la por quarenta e oito horas.

O que faria?, pensou Darien, desesperado. Mesmo que sentisse que Serena era principiante no jogo, era ousada demais, e ele não poderia submeter-se àquilo.

— Você não pode vencer.

— Quer apostar?

Darien franziu a testa, enquanto a estudava. Serena o desafiava, sem sombra de dúvida.

— O primeiro a transgredir dentro de quarenta e oito horas perde.

— E o que apostaremos? — ela quis saber, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

— Se eu vencer, você ficará longe de minhas vistas pelo resto da semana.

Era o único meio de manter a sanidade, Darien concluiu.

— Mas como farei para decorar o apartamento de sua irmã, nesse caso?

Ele assumiu uma expressão pensativa e respondeu com orgulho de quem sabia achar soluções:

— Revezaremos em cada aposento. Você pode decorar um dos quartos enquanto eu estiver na sala, e vice-versa.

— E se eu ganhar... você esquecerá a promessa que fez a Lisa e nós faremos amor, certo? - Serena quis se certificar.

— Não perderei, mas tudo bem, prometo fazer amor com você. Com cada uma das palavras, a voz dele ia diminuindo até chegar a um sussurro, à medida que caminhava e colocava-se diante dela. Então, estendeu-lhe a mão.

Serena engoliu em seco e deu um passo para trás.

— Sem toques — decidiu ela. — Pelo menos não nas partes importantes.

— Que eu saiba, cada pessoa tem suas partes vulneráveis ao toque. Essas que você chama de importantes. Tenho de saber quais são as suas.

— Os lábios, a nuca, o lóbulo das orelhas, os seios... É necessário descobrir mais?

— Pelo que vejo, sobra pouca coisa para a imaginação. Combinado, Serena, mas você não pode fazer nada fora do comum, como desfilar nua pelo apartamento. Ou de camisola rendada — acrescentou, com um quê de cinismo.

— Combinadíssimo.

Aquela seria a aposta mais fácil que Darien já ganhara. Ele lhe daria vinte quatro horas, e Serena estaria pedindo-lhe que voltasse atrás. Imploraria para Darien recuar. Seria uma mamata. Ah, seria mesmo!

Darien gemeu com o esforço que fazia ao arrastar a caixa com alteres de diversos pesos para dentro do apartamento. Quando alcançou o local do computador, estava com a respiração ofegante. Qual fora a última vez em que se exercitara com pesos?

Um sorriso perverso aflorou em seu rosto. Que mulher resistiria a um homem levantando peso? E extensores que deixavam o corpo brilhando com uma película de suor? Serena desmoronaria. Não havia dúvida quanto a isso.

Deu uma olhada em volta da sala de estar. O relógio na parede era novo. Simples e bonito. Serena terminara de pintar aquele ambiente também. Quando começara a pintura da parede, Darien meneara a cabeça em desaprovação... escuro demais.

Agora podia ver o quanto a cor marrom aquecera o cômodo. Como é mesmo que ela chamara aquela tonalidade? Sépia. Ele gravou o nome, pois recordou-se de que certa vez lera um romance de uma escritora chilena famosa que se chamava _Retrato em S__é__pia. _Para Darien, parecia mais mingau de aveia, mas ficara muito bom e combinava à perfeição com a mobília de Lisa. Sua irmã iria adorar, tinha certeza.

Droga! Não tinha tempo a perder admirando as habilidades decorativas de Serena. Não sabia quando ela iria retornar. Se quisesse ganhar a aposta, teria de armar logo o palco e ir à luta.

Desencaixotando os pesos, posicionou-os perto do computador de tal maneira que pudesse apanhá-los rápido. Em seguida, encheu com água uma garrafinha de borrifar.

Por Deus, ele era bom mesmo! Serena nunca deveria ter concordado com a recompensa da aposta. Tirou a camisa e colocou-a nos espaldar da cadeira. Estava pronto para a luta. Pronto para o jogo.

Pelos vinte minutos seguintes, trabalhou em seu programa.

De repente, ouviu o barulho de uma chave sendo introduzida na fechadura.

Darien saltou da cadeira e borrifou-se com água. Atirando a garrafa para o lado, pegou um par de alteres dos mais pesados e começou a erguê-los, cada um de uma vez, junto ao peito.

Fingia total concentração quando Serena adentrou, depositando as compras no chão. Ela abriu a boca e depois, bem devagar, fechou-a sem emitir um único som.

Sucesso total, Darien concluiu. Atingira em cheio o ponto de admiração dela.

E uma boa coisa, também. Os alteres escolhidos eram pesados. Quando cursava o colégio, podia levantar aqueles pesos o dia inteiro sem nem quase respirar.

De soslaio, observou-a. Os olhos dela estavam estreitos, e as mãos, dentro dos bolsos.

— Boa tentativa — comentou Serena, com sarcasmo.

—Desculpe-me, não entendi.—Tentou olhá-la com inocência. Ela acenou o braço em direção a ele.

— Os pesos. Bela apresentação de músculos... a quantidade certa de suor. Usou uma garrafa d'água com _spray _ou esteve de fato fazendo exercícios?

Tudo bem, então ela não era a tolinha que imaginara. Agora Darien tinha de sair daquela enrascada.

— Eu sempre me exercito, Serena. Adoro musculação. Ajuda a me concentrar. Minha exposição de músculos e pele a incomoda?

Ela sorriu candidamente.

— De modo algum. Coisas de homem... — Pegou o que parecia ser um pedaço de pano esticado sobre uma moldura de ferro batido e caminhou até ele.

"Não havia dúvida de que eu seria o vencedor!" Darien podia jurar que a visão de seu corpo erguendo barras de ferro seria demais para ela. Agora tinha de permanecer firme, ser forte. Não se render à suplica feminina para que fizessem amor. Não podia se esquecer da promessa.

— Achei que você tivesse dito que não poderíamos desfilar nus pelo apartamento? — Serena parou a alguns metros dele.

— Não estou nu. Ainda visto a calça do meu abrigo de ginástica — argumentou, levantando o peso com a mão direita, depois, devagar, descendo o braço. Os músculos gritavam em protesto, mas Darien continuou sorrindo. — Por acaso eu a excito?

— Sem sombra de dúvida. — Serena passou a língua pelo lábio inferior de maneira sensual. — Mas não o bastante para me fazer perder uma aposta.

Ela girou a moldura de metal até que ficasse na posição certa, de pé, e a desdobrou, transformando-a num biombo original que a escondia da visão de Darien, protegendo-a da tentação.

Darien arqueou as sobrancelhas e pôs os pesos no tapete, esfregando os braços.

— Poderia me dizer o que vem a ser isso?

— Não está vendo, Darien? Um biombo. Minha primeira ideia quando entrei aqui foi achar algo que escondesse a feiúra dos componentes de um computador.

— Ah! Entendi. Pensei que fosse para esconder um homem semidespido, exercitando-se com pesos. — Piscou, irônico.

— Se isso é tudo que você tem — disse ela, do outro lado do biombo—pode muito bem desistir agora, porque não tem chances.

Ele perscrutou em volta da proteção de ferro enquanto ela agitava-se entre os pacotes, pegando um deles e seguindo para o quarto.

Incrível! Mesmo ouriçada, Serena era graciosa. E o que pretendia, afinal? Ele vira as etiquetas dos pacotes. Lojas de grife, de velas... mas houve um que lhe sugeriu pensamentos eróticos: Prazeres Culposos era o nome do estabelecimento. O que poderia conter aquele pacote?

A risada dele soou alta. Criatura insolente e atrevida... Serena estivera fazendo planos por conta própria. Quando foi a última vez que uma mulher o energizou tanto assim?

Darien teve uma ideia. Mesmo se perdesse... não, não perderia. Talvez pudesse ligar para Lisa e pedir para quebrar o juramento feito. Não. Ligar para um navio em cruzeiro decerto não seria muito fácil... ou barato. Só lhe restava mesmo sofrer, pensou, resignado.

Serena fechou a porta do quarto e encostou a cabeça contra ela. Quanto tempo mais teria de suportar? Como estava difícil resistir! Aquele corpo reluzindo... Músculos contorcidos...

Mordiscou o lábio. Se mantivesse os olhos cerrados e não se movesse, sua fantasia se tornaria real. Podia quase retratar. Darien caminhando, ou melhor, saracoteando seminu em sua direção. Um andar e porte belos, altaneiros e muitíssimo sexy.

Exalou um suspiro profundo, quase audível no apartamento todo.

Sua imaginação era fértil. Cada passo que ele dava, os músculos flexionavam. Darien parou a centímetros dela. Tão perto que Serena pôde sentir o hálito dele fazer cócegas em sua face, o aroma próprio misturando-se a uma deliciosa colônia após a barba. Os olhos cor de safiras, penetrantes e profundos, fitando-a com intensidade. Darien baixou a boca e roçou-lhe os lábios com os dentes, momentos antes de beijá-la com sofreguidão.

Serena entreabriu boca para umedecer os lábios secos.

As mãos grandes começaram a explorar suas curvas. Tocavam os seios, apertando-os e massageando-os. Uma delas moveu-se para mais baixo, fazendo pressão no lugar onde ela ardia de desejo. Sua respiração acelerou quando Darien investiu contra ela.

Naquele momento, Darien bateu na porta.

A imagem torturante desapareceu, e Serena acordou para a realidade, esfregando a testa e as pálpebras.

— O que você quer? — perguntou, com frieza.

— Tenho de correr para a loja. Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Sim, sexo — murmurou, sincera.

— Desculpe-me. Não ouvi.

— Nada. Esqueça. Não preciso de nada, Darien.

— Tudo bem. Então, até daqui a pouco. Não fique triste com minha ausência — brincou. — Se sentir muita saudade, ligue para meu celular.

Serena quase falou: "'Convencido! Prepotente!" Mas achou melhor fazer de conta que não escutara a provocação.

Minutos depois, a porta da frente se fechou e ela ficou sozinha. Deixou o aposento.

Por que fez aquela aposta tão tola? Sentia-se pior do que antes. Agora ainda tinha de aguentar Darien tentando seduzi-la. Um pouco mais dessa agonia e não sobreviveria nem mais um dia. Era capaz de jurar que, se ele a fitasse com olhar apaixonado, alcançaria o clímax sexual sem mesmo ser tocada. Aliás, mais de uma vez.

Serena deitou-se no sofá e esticou as pernas. Darien era engraçadinho... e charmoso. Ergueu os braços sobre a cabeça, sorrindo. Quase havia perdido o controle quando entrou na sala de estar e o encontrou levantando pesos.

Não, não sucumbiria. Deixando o sofá, ajeitou com as mãos as laterais da calça de sarja.

— Concentre-se. Pense em seu trabalho. Respire fundo. Expire — dizia a si mesma. — Relaxe.

A cor da pintura ficara melhor do que imaginara. No início, temeu que aquela tonalidade ficasse escura demais. Assim como Darien. Ela não perdera a expressão de desgosto no semblante dele quando viu a lata de tinta.

Agora era preciso se concentrar nas cortinas. Telefonara para seu escritório e dissera a Rey que queria o tecido com bordas desfiadas e estampa em tons de manchas de chá que acabara de chegar na semana anterior. E dera à assistente as medidas e o estilo, dando ordens de alta prioridade.

As cortinas, junto com o varão de ferro preto, chegariam dentro de alguns dias. Elas seriam perfeitas para as grandes janelas duplas da sala de estar. As janelas eram os olhos da sala, e Darien nunca poupava despesa, decorando-as com a devida dedicação. Suas preferidas eram as de sacada, mas seria impossível reformar as daquele apartamento.

Quando Andrew e Lisa retornassem de lua-de-mel para iniciar uma vida nova, seu lar estaria caloroso, aconchegante e convidativo. Serena tinha o espaço inteiro já planejado. Um tapete persa com franjas, tipo oratório, diante da lareira, e outros de diversos tamanhos em sua gloriosa policromia, espalhados pelo assoalho.

Preferia diversos pequenos a um só grande, porque permitiam entrever a beleza das tábuas corridas em peroba do assoalho. Também disporia quadros, de preferência abstratos, para contrastarem com a cor sépia da pintura. Vasos com flores naturais, pois detestava arranjos artificiais. Muitas velas perfumadas coloridas para encher o ambiente com uma fragrância picante.

Sobre a lareira, não poderia se esquecer de suportes para incenso. Para contrastar com a mobília _cl__ean, _moderna e de linhas retas, comprara em uma loja de antiguidades um par de mouros em mármore negro com seus braços direitos erguidos, segurando o par de tochas.

Evidente que necessitava de algo para deixar a sala com um aroma convidativo, pois o cheiro de tinta fresca permanecia forte.

Dirigiu-se para as janelas e as ergueu. Uma brisa suave soprou para dentro. Fechou os olhos por um momento e deixou a quentura invadi-la. Delicioso, mas era melhor desligar o ar-condicionado.

Quando alcançou o termostato, parou e sorriu, maldosa. Uma imagem formou-se em sua mente. Era uma excelente ideia. Não era à toa que era _designer _de interiores. Sabia criar situações.

Dessa vez, ela o teria. Como Darien poderia ser capaz de resistir?

Desligou o ar-condicionado e ligou o aquecedor.

_**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo esta história**_

_**Bjssss**_

_**Estrela Lunar**_


	5. Apostando alto

**Quero deixar aqui um mega agradecimento a Marcinha-chan, querida coloquei esse novo capitulo especialmente pra vc que me mandou review, bjssss...**

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo V**_

Darien estacionou o carro na vaga de garagem correspondente ao apartamento de Lisa e pegou o elevador de serviço. Mudou o pequeno pacote que trouxera da rua para a outra mão e enfiou-a no bolso da calça do abrigo, à procura das chaves.

Sentia cãibras no braço, e o massageou enquanto inseria a chave na fechadura. Por que decidira comprar aqueles benditos pesos?, perguntou-se. Afinal, Serena não demonstrara entusiasmo por mais do que dois segundos. Ele estava bem cônscio de que não a impressionara com sua forma física varonil. Na realidade, estava fora de forma, e o truque de borrifar água no corpo não tivera sucesso, pois com sua esperteza, Serena desconfiara de imediato. Na certa julgava-o um tolo querendo ludibriá-la.

Abriu a porta.

Uma onda de calor atingiu em cheio seu rosto como se o tivesse colocado dentro de um forno aberto.

O que era aquela temperatura absurda? Estaria o ar-condicionado estragado?

Depositou o pacote e o chaveiro sobre uma mesinha na entrada do hall e olhou em torno.

Foi quando viu Serena deitada no sofá. Seu biquini vermelho era minúsculo, cobrindo apenas as partes mais secretas e dando margem a uma imaginação fértil sobre as delícias daquele corpo exposto.

Ela estava passando uma pedra de gelo sobre os lábios, aproveitando para uma pequena lambida, depois a desceu pelo peito e sobre o ventre plano.

— Está tão quente aqui! — Uma gota do gelo derreteu pingou sobre o biquini, e foi absorvida pelo tecido sedoso. — Abri as janelas para arejar o ambiente... tirar o cheiro desagradável de pintura... e desliguei o ar-condicionado. Não imaginei que o calor seria tamanho.

— Como assim? Isto aqui está escaldante. — Darien se sentia atordoado pela visão e pelo calor insuportável.

Chutou a porta para fechá-la e foi direto para o termostato. Um sorriso de compreensão aflorou-lhe na face.

— Muito espertinha! Você ligou o aquecedor! — afirmou, ao ajustar os controles para o modo que estavam antes que ela interferisse neles.

— Eu liguei? — Serena arregalou os olhos. — Imagine!

— Sim, imagino.

Darien tirou a camisa pela cabeça e atirou-a sobre a cadeira, caminhando na direção dela. Quando a alcançou, Serena o fitou com a expressão de uma mulher que derrotara o adversário.

Pena que não tivesse derrotado.

Ele curvou-se e pegou o gelo da mão dela, passando-o pelo seu tórax nu.

— Você tem razão, assim é melhor.

O gelo produziu de fato uma sensação agradável quando Darien deslizou o cubo, que se dissolvia, sobre os músculos doloridos.

Serena levantou-se. O exótico perfume que ela parecia preferir usar o atingiu em cheio. Darien respirou fundo, deixando o aroma embriagá-lo.

— Se quiser, posso massagear você todo com gelo — sussurrou ela, sedutora.

— Fogo e gelo. Uma combinação letal. Eu devia ter imaginado que você estava armando um plano para me tentar.

Serena deu de ombros, e a alça do biquini caiu do ombro. Então fez um gesto para recolocá-la, mas desistiu e baixou a mão no último minuto.

— Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra. — Recolocou a alça no devido lugar. — Você poderia também capitular. Sei que fará isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por que colocar-se nessa tortura, Darien? Poderíamos ser maravilhosos juntos.

O olhar dele vagou sobre ela. Os mamilos estavam pressionados contra o tecido fino e vermelho. Como se para certificar-se que Darien não perderia um detalhe sequer, Serena passou as mãos pelos seios, deslizou-as pelo abdome e agarrou as coxas, mordendo o lábio. Sempre devagar, levou as mãos para a cabeça, entrelaçando com os dedos os cabelos loiros.

Darien ofegou. Que coisa! Quanto mais conseguiria resistir àquilo tudo? Por que não se rendia de uma vez por todas? Deveria haver uma boa e perfeita razão para não se render.

Não podia pensar no que era certo naquele instante. Só o que existia no planeta era Serena, ali tão perto, como uma devassa deusa do sexo, esperando ansiosa para fazer amor com ele.

Num gesto ousado, Darien baixou a boca em direção aos lábios dela. Antes de cerrar os olhos e beijá-la, alguma coisa faiscou no dedo mínimo de Serena. Ele franziu o cenho. Uma visão de Lisa com dez anos de idade surgiu em sua memória como uma nuvem tempestuosa.

— Jure, Darien. — E sua irmã ergueu o dedo mínimo. Darien cruzou seu dedo com o dela. Lisa sorriu.

— Jamais quebraremos uma promessa feita um para o outro, sobretudo se cruzamos os dedos, com ou sem sangue.

Era demais. Serena quase o tivera. Ele quase sucumbira ao desejo. Mas não podia.

— Realizarei todas as fantasias que tiver, Darien. — Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para tocar a boca dele com a sua.

Darien deu um passo atrás. Serena perdeu o equilíbrio e cambaleou. Ele a segurou. Ela se encostou nele. Não foi o peso leve dela que lhe roubou a respiração. Rápido, Darien a afastou de si.

— Bela tentativa, e você é mesmo tentadora, mas lembre-se: está jogando contra um mestre, um jogador profissional. Não pode vencer, queridinha.

— Por que não facilita as coisas e se rende? Perder não seria uma vergonha tão grande assim.

Serena se desvencilhou dele e cruzou os braços. Respirava tão depressa que por um momento Darien pensou que os seios dela iriam saltar do biquini. E gostaria que isso acontecesse. Torceu para isso.

Darien estava começando a achar que talvez o juramento dos dedos mínimos devesse ser abolido. Tanto ele quanto Lisa eram adultos. Lisa estava casada. Se lhe pedisse para fazer um juramento daquele tipo a fim de ela se abster de fazer sexo, a irmã gargalharia.

— Ótimo — Serena interrompeu-lhe os devaneio —, mas tem de admitir que quase consegui. Você estava pronto para fazer amor comigo.

— Não é verdade.

— E, sim. Assim como eu.

— Pense o que quiser, princesa, mas eu não cheguei nem perto de quebrar minha resistência. Só queria ver até que ponto você iria.

Ela consultou o relógio.

— Ainda tenho o resto da noite e amanhã. — Serena sorriu, autoconfiante. — A corda arrebentará de seu lado, pode acreditar. — Deu-lhe as costas e encaminhou-se para o quarto.

— Não conte com isso! — gritou Darien, observando o meneio dos quadris dela.

Serena quase o pegara dessa vez. Era hora de ele tirar as luvas e jogar pesado.

Meneou a cabeça e foi para a cozinha à procura de um drinque. Poderia pensar em todas as espécies de coisas travessas que gostaria de fazer com ela.

Aquilo o fez se perguntar mais uma vez o que Serena teria comprado numa loja chamada Prazeres Culposos. Sua imaginação corria solta.

Assobiando baixinho, pegou seu pacote da farmácia e foi para seus aposentos. Tão logo trancou a porta atrás de si, removeu a pomada da embalagem, e com ele massageou o braço dolorido. Talvez agora pudesse voltar a trabalhar sem músculos doloridos. Retornou à sala de estar dizendo a si mesmo que os pesos tinham sido uma péssima ideia.

Serena, em seu quarto, despiu o biquini. Sabia, com o famoso sexto sentido feminino, que quase o tivera de joelhos implorando para fazer amor com ela. Darien até mesmo estivera preparado. Ela vira o pacote, que só podia ter vindo de uma drogaria. Tinha certeza de que eram preservativos.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se. Algo o impedira no último momento. O que teria sido?

Vestiu uma calcinha preta, short e uma camiseta de algodão. Sentada de pernas cruzadas na cama, abriu o pacote da Prazeres Culposos e mordeu uma barra de chocolate e uma trufa recheada com cereja.

Cerrando as pálpebras, gemeu de prazer, deglutindo a guloseima pecaminosa. Delicioso pecado. A melhor coisa para uma fogosa noite de sexo.

Tinha de haver um modo de fazê-lo render-se. Ela precisava encontrar uma maneira.

Fechou a caixa de chocolate e a pôs de volta sobre a penteadeira. Se saísse nua do quarto, aquilo poderia derrubá-lo. Mas isso era contra as regras do jogo. Bem, teria de surgir com alguma coisa, e muito rápido. Enquanto isso, era melhor manter um olho bem aberto em Darien, para frustrar quaisquer planos que ele pudesse ter.

Além do mais, ainda queria complementar a área da sala de estar antes de passar para os outros aposentos.

Deixou o dormitório e encaminhou-se até as diversas caixas na sala que ainda tinham de ser abertas. Abrindo aquela onde estavam os castiçais, olhou para o lado de Darien.

O biombo continuava lá, mas Serena podia ver a sombra de Darien, que trabalhava no computador. Ele parecia bastante inofensivo, mas a razão lembrou-lhe de que lobos às vezes se disfarçam de cordeiros. O lobo mau da fábula não se disfarçara de vovozinha?

Serena pendurou um quadro acima do sofá, depois desenrolou um tapete trançado.

Os pensamentos começaram a focalizar o ambiente. Em breve, ela o teria da maneira como queria. Uma olhada para o relógio lhe informou que não pensara em sexo durante uma hora inteira.

— Lisa adorará isso — comentou Darien, aparecendo ao lado do biombo.

Alarmada, Serena teve um sobressalto. Muito bem, não havia pensado em sexo em... Consultou de novo para o relógio na parede... cinquenta e nove minutos. Isso era quase uma hora.

Parada, não pôde impedir o arrepio de prazer que percorreu sua espinha em resposta ao comentário dele. E à proximidade.

— Espero que ela adore.

Darien caminhou até o sofá e, com os dedos, sentiu a textura do tapete trançado.

— Isto é bonito... macio.

— Está tentando me seduzir?

Darien sorriu, e o coração de Serena começou a bater descompassado.

— Quer que eu a seduza? Serena empinou o queixo.

— Não se você não jogar limpo.

— Eu perderia a aposta e quebraria minha promessa a Lisa.

— Algumas promessas foram feitas para serem quebradas — desafiou-o.

— Que tal ir comer alguma coisa? — Ele mudou o tópico da conversa, de repente. — Quero dizer, sair do apartamento por algum tempo?

Será que Darien achava que isso seria mais seguro para ele? Sem dúvida estava a fim de algo. Todavia, Serena aceitaria o jogo dele, porque sentia fome. Além do mais, usaria um vestido escandaloso. Poderia também infringir uma pequena tortura enquanto o estivesse usando.

— Eu adoraria, Darien. Apenas me dê um tempo para trocar de roupa.

—Fique à vontade. Continuarei meu trabalho enquanto a espero.

Darien sabia muito bem, por tradição, o tempo que as mulheres levavam para se arrumar, pois até decidirem qual vestido usar...

Uma hora depois, Serena abriu a porta do quarto. Ela poderia dizer, pela expressão no rosto de Darien quando se aproximou, que ele gostou do que viu.

O vestido de lantejoulas pretas pelo qual optara aderia lindamente a todas as curvas, cintilante até a bainha, que chegava aos joelhos. Serena prendera os cabelos no alto da cabeça, deixando que algumas mechas acariciassem os ombros. Darien não sabia se era ela ou as lantejoulas que cintilavam mais. Uma aparição estonteante.

Serena observou o olhar dele fazer um percurso total sobre ela, começando pelo decote baixo em V, descendo para as pernas cobertas com meias de seda preta e terminando nos pés com sapatos de saltos altíssimos.

Por pouco, ele não teve uma vertigem. Serena era uma deusa que descera do Olímpio para enfeitiçá-lo.

— Você está maravilhosa — Darien elogiou. — Arrebatadora, para ser mais exato.

Serena relaxou, perguntando-se por que ficara nervosa.

— Também está muito bem, Darien.

Ela chegou bem perto dele a fim de sentir o cheiro da loção após a barba. Fechou os olhos por um momento, inalando o aroma almiscarado.

Tudo em que podia pensar era beijá-lo, conduzi-lo para sua cama e fazer amor a noite inteira com Darien.

Serena franziu o cenho. Teria sentido um cheiro de creme mentolado?

— Você está pronta? — Ele pegou o xale de seda do braço dela e segurou-o aberto para que o colocasse em torno dos ombros.

Serena não hesitou quando a seda cascateou sobre seus braços.

— Mais do que pronta. Demorei muito?

— Nem tanto. Já esperei muito mais por outras mulheres.

Naquele exato minuto, Darien se deu conta de que fora indelicado, cometera uma quase leviandade, uma inconveniência. Por que não se recordara de que em boca fechada não entrava mosquito, como dizia seu pai?

— Posso imaginar quantas.

Rindo, ele a conduziu em direção à saída.

— Não acho que seja seguro, para mim, ficar sozinho com você hoje à noite, Serena. Um restaurante movimentado é melhor escolha.

— Concordo. Afinal, estamos prestes a capitular. — Lançou-lhe um olhar significativo.

Dessa vez, dando um breve sorriso, Darien ignorou o escárnio dela. Seguiram para o hall e adentravam o elevador.

— Espero que você não tenha medo de altura.

— Só se eu cair. Por quê, Darien?

— Não se preocupe, eu a segurarei, se for preciso.

O coração dela palpitava dentro do peito. Pelo menos sabia como Darien adquirira a reputação de um galanteador.

— Fiz uma reserva no Restaurante Torre Eiffel. Já esteve lá? —Ele abriu a porta do carro, e Serena acomodou-se no assento do passageiro.

— Não. Mas pelo nome imagino que fique no quadragésimo andar de algum edifício, e por isso você me perguntou se eu tinha medo das alturas.

— Garota esperta! — Sorriu, apertando-lhe a mão. — Por isso gosto de sua companhia.

Naquele momento, Serena sentiu que Darien estava sendo sincero, e isso a deixou feliz.

— Lisa e eu fomos lá na ultima vez em que visitei Las Vegas. O ambiente é de primeira, e acho que tem a melhor vista da cidade e de um show aquático. Já viu esse show?

— Não de perto.

— Então, está convidada.

Serena suspirou e inclinou a cabeça contra o encosto.

O ar noturno era fresco, convidativo. Não muito quente, nem muito frio. A ideia de Darien fora perfeita. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo de sair um pouco do apartamento.

O trajeto de automóvel foi curto e transcorreu em silêncio, com cada um perdido nas próprias conjecturas.

Darien estacionou na área privativa do restaurante, entregou a chave ao manobrista, e os dois saíram do veículo.

— A única maneira de chegar lá é pelo elevador panorâmico. São onze andares acima, apenas, e não quarenta.

— A vista é belíssima — comentou ela, à medida que subiam. O olhar de Darien fez um percurso pachorrento pelo corpo tão curvilíneo antes de retornar ao rosto dela.

— Sim, é formidável deste ângulo.

Serena estendeu a mão para ele, pretendendo acariciar-lhe a face, mas Darien segurou-lhe o pulso, beijando-lhe a palma. Um formigamento subiu pelo braço de Serena.

O elevador parou, e as portas se abriram.

O _maitre, _que os recepcionou à entrada do Torre Eiffel, os acomodou onde pudessem ver o show aquático quando tivesse início, e em seguida chamou o garçom para anotar os pedidos.

Contrariando a sugestão do _maitre, _que recomendava truta à moda da casa, Serena preferiu de entrada uma salada de alface, rúcula, agrião, tomate-cereja è palmito. E, como prato principal, medalhão de filé _mignon _acompanhado de batatas coradas. Lembrou ao garçom que detestava cebola crua.

Darien optou por filé de peixe grelhado com purê de batata, e, de entrada, _carpaccio _ao molho de alcaparras. Escolheu para si um bom vinho tinto de boa safra, e Serena optou por suco de abacaxi com hortelã.

Eles disseram que decidiriam a sobremesa ao final da refeição.

Quando o garçom se afastou, Darien inclinou-se para a frente.

— O que a fez se decidir por tornar-se uma decoradora?

— Já lhe disse que não sou decoradora, Darien. Sou _designer _de interiores.

— Não vejo a diferença, mas tudo bem. Por que resolveu ser _designer _de interiores? — indagou, zombeteiro.

Com apenas a luz difusa de uma vela sobre a mesa, que deixava o ambiente mais do que romântico, Darien parecia bastante amigável. Mas tão atraente como era, Serena sentiu que ele representava um perigo iminente.

Andrew a prevenira de que não poderia deixar de se envolver emocionalmente, e tinha de admitir que o amigo poderia estar certo. Era isso o que fazia agora? Envolvia-se emocionalmente?

Serena sentira-se mais viva nos últimos dias do que em muito tempo. Sem mencionar mais ardente. Porém, era isso a mesma coisa que perder o coração? Apaixonar-se?

Não, ela estava segura. Aquele era apenas um jogo picante. Estímulos sexuais preliminares.

— Meu padrasto ensinou-me os truques do comércio. — Seus músculos tensos relaxaram um pouco quando ela começou a contar como se decidira quanto à profissão. — Ele tinha seu próprio negócio. Eu não poderia ter tido um professor melhor.

— Pelo visto, o que você aprendeu lhe conferiu sucesso. Lisa me disse que possui um bom número de lojas espalhadas por Paris, Londres e Estados Unidos.

— É verdade. Eu tive sorte.

Darien ergueu o cálice de vinho em um cumprimento.

— Eu diria que é mais do que sorte. Pelo que tenho visto, você é uma excelente decoradora. Oh, desculpe-me! Uma excelente _designer _de interiores.

"Não fique excitada apenas porque ele lhe fez um elogio", ordenou para si mesma. Serena pigarreou e tomou um gole de seu suco.

— Tudo bem, está liberado para me chamar de decoradora. Sabe que com os artistas plásticos acontece o mesmo? Eles detestam ser chamados de pintores. Para eles, pintores pintam paredes, não quadros. Entendeu?

— Sim, entendi.

Quando Serena pôde respirar com normalidade outra vez após aquele elogio tão gratuito que Darien lhe fizera, colocou o copo de suco sobre a mesa e encarou-o.

— E você? Qual sua história? Andrew comentou que você cria programas para computador. Devo dizer que não me parece um fanático por tecnologia.

Darien passou o dedo sobre a borda da taça de vinho.

— Fico feliz por você pensar assim. Não sou fanático por nada. —Piscou, o que tornou mais difícil para Serena concentrar-se. — Gosto de criar programas, surgir com novas ideias e implementá-las. Só isso.

— E o programa em que vem trabalhando? De que se trata?

Ele ficou diferente. Tornou-se mais sério. Serena podia perceber que aquilo que ele vinha fazendo significava muitíssimo para Darien e que, por algum motivo, ele não queria falar sobre aquilo no momento. Ela o respeitaria. Não iria insistir.

A refeição que pediram chegou quase na mesma hora em que o show aquático começou, interrompendo a conversa. Eles jantaram em silêncio, deliciando-se apenas por estarem juntos.

Toda vez que Serena achava que Darien não estava olhando, observava o jeito dele... e gostou do que viu.

Acabado o jantar, o _maitre _sugeriu deliciosas tortas e pavês como sobremesa, mas ambos preferiram salada de frutas sem creme, porque se sentiam satisfeitos.

Darien, com segundas intenções, insistiu durante a refeição que Serena experimentasse o vinho, afirmando que era divino. Mas ela, esperta como sempre, recusou e permaneceu sorvendo seu suco de abacaxi com hortelã.

Assistiram ao show aquático e divertiram-se muito, dando boas risadas e trocando sorrisos entre si.

Houve um pequeno constrangimento por parte de Darien, já no fim do jantar, quando uma loira exuberante, aparentando seus trinta anos, muito maquiada e bem produzida, e em total traje vermelho de gosto duvidoso, pelo menos para Serena, entrou acompanhada de um senhor de idade e o cumprimentou. Por mais que estivesse curiosa, Serena não indagou quem era, mas sabia muito bem que só poderia ser uma das garotas que davam a Darien a reputação de conquistador.

Após o cafezinho e de um cálice de licor especial como cortesia da casa, Darien deu uma ótima gorjeta ao _maitre, _e eles deixaram o Torre Eiffel.

Para Serena, fora uma noite deliciosa. Nem tanto para Darien, todavia.


	6. Frustrações

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo VI**_

Darien sentia-se um perfeito tolo. Fizera de tudo para ver se conseguia que Serena tomasse alguns cálices de vinho para ficar um pouco tonta durante o jantar, mas frustrou-se quando ela pediu aquele bendito suco de abacaxi com hortelã.

Sabia muito bem que não seria capaz de aguentar outro dia perto dela se Serena não se rendesse.

Na viagem de volta para casa, num percurso silencioso entre eles dentro do automóvel, com raros comentários que ela fez sobre a noite deliciosa que tiveram, sobre a comida saborosa e o ambiente refinado do restaurante, sem falar na decoração primorosa, Darien absteve-se de tecer comentários.

Ao fecharem a porta do apartamento atrás deles, não houve nenhuma menção por parte dos dois em conversar um pouco até a hora de dormir. Deram-se as formais recíprocas boas-noites, e cada um se dirigiu a seu próprio quarto.

Naquele momento, deitado de costas na cama contra os travesseiros macios no espaçoso quarto de Lisa, Darien alcançou o telefone celular sobre o criado-mudo, olhando para o relógio de mesa ao mesmo tempo. Quase meia-noite, mostrava o despertador em prata polida. Ouvira Serena se movendo no aposento ao lado, alguns minutos atrás. Em seguida, quietude total.

Darien tentava imaginar o que Serena estaria usando para dormir. Talvez a camisola vermelha que já mencionara, mais o ursinho de pelúcia e... talvez absolutamente nada, exceto as duas gotas do perfume preferido.

Esforçou-se para parar de pensar sobre como pareceria ela deitada no leito com apenas um pedaço de lençol de seda sobre os quadris, e exalou um profundo suspiro antes de discar o número do telefone fixo do apartamento.

O aparelho chamou uma, duas vezes...

"Atenda ao telefone, Serena."

— Alô? — A voz dela soou confusa, decerto imaginando por que alguém estaria ligando àquela hora tão tardia.

— Sou eu, Darien. Apenas queria desejar-lhe boa noite — disse ele numa maneira pachorrenta, achando que arrastar as palavras era sexy.

— Você já desejou. — Serena gargalhou. — Esqueceu? Ele respirou fundo. "Muito bem, aqui vai."

— Já lhe falei o quanto gostei do modo como você penteou seus cabelos hoje? Invejei as mechas acariciando seu pescoço. Eu queria ser eles a tocá-la, beijando-a no pescoço, na nuca...

Darien ouviu o suspiro afogueado de Serena do outro lado. Se pudesse enxergá-la, constataria que sua expressão era de total espanto. Sem lhe dar uma chance de perceber o que ele estava fazendo, seguiu avante, na intenção de fazê-la sucumbir:

— E gostei do traje que usou. A exposição suave de pele revelada pelo acentuado decote em V do vestido preto estava sexy ao máximo. Cheguei a sentir coceiras na mão pelo desejo de tocar seus seios. De desnudar um ombro, de tal maneira que pudesse mordiscá-lo, e depois beijá-la com sofreguidão.

Darien cerrou os olhos, imaginando apenas que gosto Serena teria. Na certa um pouco como o perfume erótico que usou... um gosto tropical. E um tanto como a mulher que ela era... ardente.

Ele quase não podia respirar quando continuou, meloso:

— Eu abaixaria o vestido do outro lado do ombro e massagearia o seio, friccionando meu dedo sobre o mamilo. Teria gostado disso, Serena?

— Sim. — Ela gemeu, e ele pôde escutar a respiração entrecortada. — Oh, Deus, sim!

— Em seguida, abaixaria o zíper nas costas, deixando-o cair no chão. Você estava usando calcinha?

— Estava...

— Como era? De que cor?

— Preta... de renda — sussurrou, meio rouca.

— Também estava de meia-calça?

— Sim.

A criatividade de Darien se aguçou, e ele prosseguiu em seu jogo tentador:

— O que as prendia?

— Ligas... pretas também.

— Eu as deixaria lá, assim como os sapatos de salto alto pelos quais optou. Agora imagine-se de pé a minha frente, nua, usando apenas a calcinha, a meia-calça presa por ligas e os calçados. Como isso a faz sentir-se, sabendo que estou olhando para você e que seus seios estão nus?

— Quente... Muito excitada. Isso me deixaria ardendo por dentro.

— Nesse caso, eu ajoelharia e, muito devagar, despiria sua calcinha preta, puxando-a com os dentes para baixo através daquelas suas incríveis pernas longas, até que a única coisa que permanecesse em você fossem as meias pretas e os saltos altos.

— Ah...

— Em seguida, me inclinaria mais perto e tocaria a boca no centro de sua feminilidade. Usaria meus lábios para brincar com sua parte mais doce e sensível.

— Não. Por favor, você está me matando, Darien!

— Pode parar com a tortura, se quiser, Serena. Diga a palavra e não teremos de atravessar os caminhos um do outro pelo resto da semana. Apenas diga, princesa.

— Basta!

E ele ouviu o clique no aparelho telefônico. Serena havia desligado.

"Basta" não era a palavra que queria que ela proferisse. O pior era que ele próprio estava em deplorável estado de excitação e, se não fizesse algo logo, seria o primeiro a se render.

Enquanto vestia seu abrigo de moletom, ouviu a porta do quarto dela abrir-se, fechar-se, e outra porta abriu-se e fechou-se.

Darien saiu do dormitório e apressou-se em passar pelo banheiro. O som da água caindo através da cortina do boxe era audível.

Seu plano pelo menos funcionara. Serena devia estar parada sob um jato frio. Agora, se pudesse ao menos desfazer seu erro estúpido... Ou pelo menos esperava que uma boa corrida pelo parque em frente ao prédio o livrasse daquela situação. Uma coisa podia dizer com certeza: depois daquela semana, ele deveria estar pelo menos saudável. Primeiro os pesos, agora a corrida.

O telefone tilintou a seu lado.

— Olá! É você Darien?

— Sim, quem está falando?

— Não reconhece mais a voz da sua irmãzinha querida?

— Olá, meu anjo! Como vai a lua-de-mel? Andrew a está tratando como a princesa que você é?

— Sem dúvida. Desculpe-me pela pieguice da resposta, mas Andrew é um marido maravilhoso. Sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo! — Não conseguiu deixar de rir de tamanho lugar-comum. — Estamos nos divertindo muito neste cruzeiro por essas paragens da América Central. Aruba é um paraíso na terra!

— Que bom que estão aproveitando, querida.

— E você? Muito adiantado com o novo programa de computador? — perguntou.

— Sim, estou trabalhando duro — mentiu.

— Liguei apenas para matar a saudade, que é muito grande. Eu te amo muito, sabia?

— Claro que sabia, meu anjo. Também te amo.

— Logo, logo estaremos de volta. Cuide-se. Andrew está lhe mandando lembranças.

Ao desligar, Darien se perguntava como poderia decepcionar uma irmã tão querida como aquela, não cumprindo a promessa que lhe fizera.

No dia seguinte, Serena acordou cedo e desceu para a cozinha. Passando pela sala de estar, ficou admirada de ver Darien já trabalhando. Esticou a língua para o biombo. Ele estava no outro lado e não podia ver seu gesto infantil, mas isso ainda a fazia sentir-se vingada.

O que Darien fizera à noite fora de uma crueldade sem limites. Ela chegara muito perto de cometer uma loucura ouvindo as palavras obscenas dele. Algum dia o faria pagar na mesma moeda.

Afastando a raiva, subiu nas janelas e admirou as cortinas. Pelo menos alguma coisa funcionava bem. A decoração estava ficando excelente.

As cores dos tecidos de tapeçaria eram perfeitas. O ousado marrom e as listras verde-escuras deram toques de vermelhos e verdes na sala, enquanto o fundo cor de chá manchado combinava com a sépia. Serena distribuíra com parcimônia alguns objetos decorativos pelo ambiente e chegou à conclusão de que aquele cômodo da casa estava terminado.

Desse modo, começaria a se ocupar da suíte do casal, ou seja, o quarto que Darien vinha usando. Deveria revestir de papel as paredes e colocar alguns quadros de nus artísticos. Ela não estaria trapaceando... por assim dizer.

A quem queria enganar? Darien era mais poderoso na força de vontade do que ela pensara. Ele jamais quebraria a palavra dada a Lisa. Além do mais, restava-lhe apenas pouco tempo. Tinha de admitir que perdera.

Juntando seus apetrechos, levou-os para a suíte. Era necessário fazer algo que a descansasse, relaxasse, tirasse daquele estado de excitação. Talvez uma ducha quente, uma vez que a fria não causara efeito algum, a não ser enrijecer seus mamilos. Não resfriara seu ardor nem um pouquinho.

Poderia aplicar uma máscara facial, acender as velas, vestir sua nova _lingerie _de grife... e ler. O que vinha acontecendo com sua vida? Tudo parecia de pernas para o ar. E por causa de quem? De Darien Chiba e seu absurdo jogo de sedução.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, após um banho quente e uma máscara facial morna que acalmava a tensão da pele, Serena se sentia melhor. Portanto, talvez sexo não fosse tudo.

Vestindo seu roupão felpudo branco, saiu do banheiro e encontrou Darien no corredor. Ela empinou o nariz e caminhou com afetação para o quarto, e ele foi para a suite.

"Apenas mantenha-se repetindo para si mesma que não quer fazer amor com Darien. Tire-o da cabeça a qualquer custo. Coloque-o em outra órbita, longe de você."

Talvez resolvesse ir até o centro sozinha naquela noite, para ver as paragens da cidade que nunca dormia. Poderia fazê-lo, desde que não tirasse nenhuma soneca para repousar, porque, uma vez que adormecesse, jamais teria vontade de sair para passear.

Serena sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo: detestava perder.

Colocou uma camisola transparente rosa-pêssego, ajeitou o sutiã rendado de forma que lhe acentuasse os seios e mirou-se no espelho da penteadeira.

— Você não tem ideia daquilo de que está desistindo — falou para si mesma, suspirando e sacudindo a cabeça.

Depois, desenrolou o fio do depilador elétrico e o ligou na tomada.

Aquilo não era justo. Deveria ter sido uma aposta fácil de ganhar. Entretanto, o que mais poderia fazer? Não podia ficar nua... nada de toques. Jogo limpo, dissera Darien.

Mas na véspera ela se sentiu como se tivesse sido tocada. As palavras dele acariciaram seu corpo, fazendo-a tinir de desejo e muito bem consciente disso.

Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento, enquanto revivia a sedução por telefone.

Com um suspiro profundo, refreou os devaneios e sentou-se ao lado do leito. Não era justo, de modo nenhum. Ligou o aparelho elétrico e começou a depilar as pernas.

O zumbido do depilador a fazia recordar-se de um...

Sua mão parou. Um sorriso malicioso aflorou-se nos lábios. Parecia um vibrador!

Deu uma olhada em direção ao quarto de Darien como se pudesse ver através das paredes.

Não terminara ainda. Ela ainda tinha chances. Havia uma esperança. Ah, se havia!

Se ele acreditasse que Serena estava nos espasmos da paixão, satisfazendo-se com um vibrador, isso o deixaria subindo pelas paredes?

O que tinha a perder? Não custava tentar!

Todavia, teria de fazer algum outro barulho. Só o ruído de um vibrador não atiçaria a imaginação dele. Assim, Serena cerrou as pálpebras e procurou uma posição melhor sobre o colchão.

Em seguida, pôs-se a gemer alto e murmurar interjeições lascivas. Achou que, em vez de uma gata no cio, estava parecendo mais uma cabra que ia morrer. Aquilo não iria funcionar...

Avistou a caixa de chocolates da Prazeres Culposos ali a seu lado no criado-mudo. O teto pareceu se abrir, e um raio de luz brilhou. Quem imaginaria que chocolate poderia ser sua salvação?

Arquitetou todo seu plano e aguardou as consequências com toda a calma. Darien cairia em sua armadilha como um patinho na lagoa. Disso tinha plena certeza. Afinal de contas, os homens eram machos empedernidos na aparência, mas no fundo não passavam de carneirinhos inocentes...

Darien tentou fingir que não notou Serena ou a postura gelada que ela manteve em relação a ele quando saiu do banheiro e se trancou no quarto.

Continuou seguindo pelo hall, procurando não aspirar o aroma fresco de sabonete de pêssego que se achava impregnado nela. Um perfume delicioso e provocante que mexeu com sua libido, mas ele, impávido, prendeu a respiração. Não queria correr riscos.

Uma vez dentro de seus aposentos, fechou a porta e encostou-se contra ela. Exalou um grande suspiro. Aquela mulher o matava aos poucos de tanto desejo contido.

Refletia e refletia, sem achar uma resposta. Como podia uma garota parecer tão sexy num roupão branco felpudo cheirando a sabonete de pêssego? E o roupão ainda por cima era folgado, portanto, não revelava as curvas espetaculares de Serena. A única coisa que Darien sabia, era que estava perdendo algo precioso.

Afastou-se da porta e abriu sua maleta ali no canto. Tão logo achasse o disquete de que necessitava para trabalhar, iria se enterrar atrás do biombo até que as quarenta e oito horas passassem. Era o único modo de salvar sua sanidade mental.

Girou a maçaneta e foi para o hall, diminuindo o passo quando aproximou-se do quarto de Serena. Foi quando ouviu a voz dela que vinha do outro lado.

— Ah, isto é bom... — ela murmurava. — Isto é tão... bom.

Darien quase tropeçou. Aquilo era um motor zumbindo? Um vibrador? Era então aquilo que viera na sacola da loja Prazeres Culposos?

— Quero mais! Isso... isso!

O rosto de Darien cobriu-se de suor. Sua excitação imediata quase o deixou tonto. Não a queria apelando para um vibrador quando ele estava bem ali, à disposição.

Não, não podia fazer isso. Tinha de pensar em seu encontro... seu trabalho... na promessa que fizera a Lisa.

Não houvera sangue no juramento de dedos cruzados entre eles.

Uma visão surgiu diante dele: Serena deitada e estendida na cama, completamente nua. Ela se acariciava, massageando os seios com uma mão enquanto brincava com o vibrador com a outra.

Espremeu-se contra a parede. "Vá para seu quarto e tranque-se lá!", ordenou-se. Tentou sair do lugar, mas seus pés pareciam chumbados no chão. Era como se estivesse usando botas de concreto.

— Quero mais! — sussurrava Serena, em seu quarto. — Mais!

Ela o estava pondo a nocaute. Seria ele bom o bastante para satisfazer as necessidades de Serena? Olhou para baixo. Sim, senhor, poderia fazer aquilo.

— Deus, isto é tão... delicioso!

Darien não pôde mais se conter. Abriu a porta do quarto dela e entrou num rompante.

— Estou aqui para você, Serena.

Ela saltou do colchão. A boca estava lambuzada de chocolate até o meio do queixo.

Darien podia apenas olhar para a visão atordoante. Usando apenas uma diáfana camisola transparente que nem sequer chegava ao final das coxas e um sutiã apertado, onde se viam os seios ameaçando saltar a qualquer momento, se ele tivesse sorte, lá estava a deusa palpável, bem ao alcance de suas mãos.

Velas ardiam sobre a penteadeira e sobre o criado-mudo.

E na cama, um depilador elétrico ainda ligado na tomada.

Não era um vibrador. A caixa da Prazeres Culposos caiu no solo quando ela se levantou e um bombom rolou.

— Desculpe-me, pensei que você... — Darien não conseguia tirar os olhos do aparelhinho elétrico.

— O quê? — Serena seguiu a linha de visão dele. — Não me diga que achou que eu estava me divertindo sem você!

E ela chupou o chocolate grudado e, cada um dedo. Darien pôde, sem dificuldade alguma, imaginar aquela boca encaixando-se em alguma coisa mais...

Serena estava fazendo aquilo de novo: tentando fazê-lo sucumbir primeiro, antes dela. E quase conseguiu.

"Como ele podia ser tão idiota?"

— Peço-lhe desculpas por tê-la interrompido.

Ele fez menção de se retirar, mas Serena se contorcia, voluptuosa, sem constrangimento algum pela camisola transparente, por sua quase nudez.

— Não se vá tão rápido...

— Tenho de voltar ao trabalho.

"Lembre-se de que você prometeu a... a..." Que coisa, qual era mesmo o nome de sua irmã? Serena meneou a cabeça.

— Desista, Darien. Você me quer.

Ele tentou sair, mas seus pés não obedeceram ao comando do cérebro.

Serena se mexeu para mais perto do ataque. A respiração dele estava opressa. Sentia dificuldade em respirar. Ela o sufocava. O perfume das velas embotava seus sentidos.

Darien cambaleou. Serena deu um passo adiante, passando a língua sobre os lábios.

Numa atitude mais que ousada, Serena pegou as mãos dele e colocou-as sobre suas próprias costas, forçando-o a abraçá-la forte.

— Tem certeza de que não quer fazer amor comigo? Darien lutava por ar. Ali estava uma serpente venenosa pronta para dar o bote.

Que Deus tivesse piedade dele, mas aquele corpo magnífico encostado contra o seu era macio e firme ao mesmo tempo. Irresistível.

E foi então que decidiu que a falta de sangue cruzado entre os dedos mínimos dele e de Lisa seria prova suficiente, apresentada em qualquer corte judicial, como não sendo um acordo obrigatório.

No chão do quarto, os bombons de chocolate da loja Prazeres Culposos jaziam espalhados, e as velas aromáticas ardiam pelo aposento inteiro, que mais parecia um santuário do que quarto de dormir.

**Oi gente, está ai mais um capitulo, eu ando bem desanimada com tudo isso porque as pessoas lêem e não mandam reviews, isso deixa a gente triste, mas em consideração a Marcinha que ultimamente é a única que me incentiva estou colocando mais um capitulo, vou terminar essa historia e pronto, acho que vou parar por aqui, assim que ela terminar não devo postar mais nada, sei que muita gente tem visitado , mas não deixa review, então vou dar uma parada, como eu disse vou terminar apenas essa historia em consideração a Marcinha, bjssss querida e obrigada pelo review.**


	7. Fogo que consome

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo VII**_

Se aquilo não funcionasse, pensou Serena com tristeza, ela desistiria de uma vez por todas e para sempre.

Contudo, pela expressão concupiscente de Darien e o brilho libidinoso que viu nos olhos dele, além do volume indiscreto na calça, achava que ele não seria capaz de voltar atrás daquela vez.

Os homens, quando dominados pelo desejo sexual, tornavam-se fracos e se descontrolavam, incapazes de ponderar sobre o que era certo ou errado, de raciocinar com clareza. A única coisa que lhes preenchia a mente num momento assim era a satisfação de seus próprios desejos.

Verdade que ela lhe armara uma cilada. Tinha de admitir que jogara sujo naquele jogo de seduções, mas resolvera se vingar de Darien, pagando na mesma moeda o que ele a fizera sentir com a conversa erótica ao telefone, deixando-a desorientada e fora de si, mais parecendo uma adolescente boba e fácil de enganar.

Portanto, naquela briga de gato e rato, eles estavam quites.

Darien perdeu o equilíbrio de suas emoções e a capacidade de discernimento. A única coisa que podia fazer era tomar aquela linda e sedutora mulher nos braços e saciar sua vontade latente.

— Oh, meu Deus... — murmurou ele, e com sofreguidão beijou-a em desespero.

Ah, o gosto doce do sucesso! Darien cobriu-lhe a boca num beijo ardoroso que causou uma onda de calor através do corpo de Serena, concentrando-se entre suas pernas.

Aquela sensação a envolveu num prazer tórrido indescritível. Havia quanto tempo ansiava por aquele momento? E enfim conseguira. E era tudo com que sonhara, o que queria.

Ele moveu a boca para o lóbulo de sua orelha e o mordiscou de leve, numa quase carícia, para em seguida aliviar a. mordida com a ponta da língua, que produziu um arrepio pela colona dela.

— Você tem gosto de chocolate... e é muito sedutora e tentadora, querida. Tem ideia do que está fazendo comigo? — perguntou com voz rouca, quase em estado de transe.

Serena gemeu, fechando os olhos. Quem não gosta de chocolate?, teve tempo de indagar-se, com ironia.

—Como na noite passada você por pouco não me fez me render.

— Sinto muito — desculpou-se Darien. — Mas terá sua revanche agora.

Ele se ajoelhou. Sua respiração fazia cócegas na penugem dourada das pernas dela.

—Estou me arrastando a seus pés, Serena. Sou seu escravo, hoje e sempre.

Ela gargalhou.

— Não. Você está apenas olhando para mim.

— Isso também. — Darien tocou a calcinha rendada com a língua. — E experimentando. Saboreando-a. E posso assegurar que estou gostando muito — completou, com malícia e ar maroto.

Serena deu um forte suspiro e agarrou a cabeça dele para impedi-lo de continuar, pois não suportava mais o fogo que a consumia por dentro. Cerrando as pálpebras com força, experimentou a delícia da língua molhada contra sua área mais sensível, ainda que protegida pelo tecido rendado.

— Você se importa que eu a esteja provando? Ela quase não podia falar.

— Pelo contrário, Darien, prefiro que você não pare.

O rumo que o diálogo tomava, e o teor sexual da troca de palavras, deixavam-na mais excitada ainda.

Darien, então, deslizou a língua em círculos sobre a renda. Que coisa maravilhosa!

Segurou as nádegas redondas, puxando-a mais para si, sem parar de brincar com o centro da feminilidade. A língua serpenteava sobre a calcinha, tocando... lambendo...

— Não aguento mais, Darien. — Serena gemeu. — O que está fazendo comigo é de deixar qualquer mulher louca. E uma tortura!

— Você quer que eu me detenha? Ou prefere que a torture de prazer?

—Não, não pare! Não suporto mais... quero dizer, vou desmaiar se você não parar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não quero que o faça.

Darien se levantou. Uma lamúria mais forte ainda escapou da garganta de Serena quando percebeu que a língua dele interrompeu sua função acariciante.

— Por favor, continue — ela implorou. — Não corte minhas asas agora que levantei vôo para o infinito.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Nada no mundo me deteria. Mas você passeou pelo apartamento com roupas sexy até eu achar que enlouqueceria. Portanto, está me devendo isso. — O olhar dele deslizou sobre o esbelto corpo feminino. — Quero ver o que está sob a embalagem. Quero desvendar um mundo novo para mim.

E Serena se sentiu mais do que satisfeita em obedecer. Levou a mão para trás, para abrir o fecho do sutiã, mas Darien a impediu.

— Gosto de desembrulhar eu mesmo os meus presentes. — Ele a fez virar e abriu o fecho. — Sonhei em vê-la toda nua, deitada na cama, num posição tal que eu pudesse ver cada delicioso detalhe...

Darien a fez virar-se de costas, baixando primeiro uma alça do sutiã pelo ombro, depois a outra. A peça foi atirada ao chão.

— Maravilhoso!

Foi então que o telefone tocou na sala. Ambos tiveram um sobressalto. Impossível atender à ligação. O acordo era tácito, e o ardor do desejo esmoreceu um pouco. Não poderia haver hora mais imprópria para um telefone tocar com tanta insistência.

— Deixe que toque — disseram ambos quase em uníssono. E voltaram a se agarrar com mais empenho e sofreguidão. Darien respirou fundo e segurou os seios firmes, massageando-os com gentileza.

Serena gemeu e se contorceu em direção a ele.

Enquanto Darien continuava acariciando-lhe com total intimidade por cima da calcinha, ela gemia alto e agarrava-lhe os braços para estabilizar-se. Seria tão fácil acostumar-se a carícias tão sensacionais... Talvez até mesmo viciar-se.

Antes que Serena pudesse sentir que a tensão diminuía, Darien retirou a mão de entre suas pernas. Ela não teve tempo de protestar, no entanto, porque ele começou a acariciar seus seios outra vez, beliscando de leve os mamilos. Um novo prazer começou a dominá-la.

Quando os joelhos passaram a tremer, descontrolados, Darien a conduziu para o leito e a fez deitar-se.

A cama era ampla e convidativa. Os lençóis de cetim prata eram deliciosamente eróticos ao toque. Darien ajeitou os travesseiros e colocou-a numa posição confortável. Com as pernas dela pendendo para os lados, puxou a calcinha e tornou a ajoelhar-se.

— Agora, abra-se para mim, Serena.

Um nervosismo de hesitação apossou-se dela, visto que não se achava bastante certa de que queria ficar assim, exposta perante ele. Era diferente se expor com uma calcinha rendada a cobri-la, por menor que fosse.

Darien acariciou-lhe as coxas.

—Quero ver você inteira. — Beijou-lhe a nuca. — E provar cada pedacinho de sua carne, saborear sua pele sedosa. Vou fazê-la delirar de prazer. Seu corpo inteiro vai esticar-se como as cordas de um violino, e quando eu o tocar você vibrará de excitação.

De novo aquela quentura sensacional fragilizando sua vontade, pensou Serena.

Ele entreabriu os lábios femininos e passou o indicador sobre eles.

—Você é tão encantadora, querida. Tão fascinante. Tão mulher. Abra-se pára mim — repetiu.

Serena afastou as pernas e ouviu a respiração ofegante de Darien pouco antes de a boca sensual cobrir a sua, experimentando, brincando, arranhando-a. Ela gritou, arqueando os quadris.

— Gosta disto, Serena? — perguntou ele com a voz cheia de desejo.

— Sim. É muito bom...

— Apenas bom?

— Formidável... fantástico... maravilhoso. Por favor, não pare! Darien estendeu um dedo em direção a ela.

— Talvez eu possa fazer isso melhor. Ponha meu dedo em sua boca.

Obediente, Serena lambeu o dedo dele, sentindo imenso deleite em fazer aquilo.

— Minha intenção é deixá-la louca de prazer, e saiba que não acabei com você ainda. — Darien abriu mais ainda as pernas dela. — Ah, doçura, você gosta de minhas carícias? Que tal isso? Gosta?

Darien a afagava com habilidade. Serena se via lançada a outro mundo. Foi quando Darien começou a fazer carícias mais rápidas e ousadas. Ele beijou-a com total paixão e depois começou a lambê-la, com seus dedos fazendo um movimento ritmado.

— Venha para mim, minha princesa.

Serena não o desapontou. Em instantes, espasmos vigorosos a fizeram tremer, ao explodir num clímax estupendo. Ela gritou, enquanto os músculos relaxavam.

Estivera esperando por aquilo a vida inteira. Era o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo. Sentia-se voando solta no infinito. Livre. Nunca se sentira assim com um homem antes.

Ainda com os espasmos a sacudi-la, viu Darien despir-se. Queria apreciar aquele corpo másculo nu. Era algo que a excitava demais, e aguardara tanto... Mas estava ainda entorpecida pelas sensações prazerosas que acabara de ter. Haveria muito tempo mais tarde. Não tinha dúvida quanto a isso.

Darien deitou-se a seu lado e passou a mão de leve sobre sua pele suada antes de segurar um seio e roçar o polegar sobre o mamilo enrijecido.

— Quero ver seu rosto quando você atingir o auge, Darien. Ele sorriu, malicioso.

— Mesmo? Pois vamos agora mesmo tratar disso. Serena ofegou e baixou a mão para o baixo-ventre dele.

Darien prendeu o fôlego ao senti-la acariciando-o com tanta desenvoltura, suspirando e deixando claro que adorava a sensação da textura delicada.

Uma energia renovada apoderou-se de Serena, que massageou as costas largas de Darien, querendo dar-lhe tanto prazer quanto ele lhe dera.

Deslizou a língua sobre o peito peludo, fazendo pequenos movimentos giratórios sobre cada mamilo, sem parar de afagar o ponto mais sensível da anatomia dele.

Darien gemeu e se arqueou.

— Não imagina quantas vezes sonhei com você fazendo isso comigo, Serena.

— O mesmo acontecia comigo, meu querido — ela confessou, sincera.

— Por Deus, meu amor! Pare ou eu não conseguirei me conter!

— Olho por olho, dente por dente. — Serena sorria, gostando de sentir-se senhora da situação, de estar no controle.

Ele se desvencilhou dos braços dela e deslizou o corpo feminino para cima do seu.

— Quero que me possua, meu príncipe. Desejo tê-lo dentro de mim. Todavia, tenho de pegar alguma coisa antes.

De sua posição em cima dele, Serena podia estender o braço até a penteadeira.

— Eu o pegarei coberto — brincou, com um sorriso perverso.

— Em mais de uma maneira.

Serena deu risada e retirou uma carteia de envelopes laminados da gaveta. Comprara os preservativos numa drogaria naquela tarde.

— Não me incomodarei se nos apressarmos. — A expressão dolorida dele dizia tudo.

— Então nada de brincadeiras. — Ela rasgou um envelope. Assim que colocou o preservativo nele, Darien jogou-a de costas no colchão e forçou-a a abrir as pernas, penetrando-a no mesmo instante, com força e paixão, e todos os pensamentos razoáveis desapareceram da mente dela.

Darien a possuiu. O corpo de Serena se acomodou sob o peso dele. Serena elevou as pernas e trançou-as em volta da cintura dele. Seus músculos interiores comprimiam-se e distendiam-se. Não demorou muito para que os dois atingissem o auge. Darien deixou-se cair para o lado, e respirou fundo. O famoso repouso do guerreiro, lembrou-se Serena contente.

O som da respiração cansada de ambos enchia o aposento parcamente iluminado. Serena não queria que aquele momento mágico que os envolvia desaparecesse. Sentia-se bem demais. Melhor do que já estivera algum dia em vida. Toda quente e realizada.

Darien aconchegou-a na dobra de seu braço, e ela se sentiu completa. Feliz.

— Sinto muito que você tenha quebrado sua promessa a Lisa — comentou, bocejando.

— De verdade?

Serena pensou por um momento.

— Sim. Por que não haveria de ser? Darien apenas sorriu.

Serena se deitou de costas sobre os travesseiros, cerrando as pálpebras, enquanto uma exaustão doce começava a envolvê-la em sono.

Serena sonhou que era a bela adormecida que fora despertada pelo príncipe encantado.

E na realidade Darien não deixava de ser o príncipe pelo qual esperara anos a fio, para saber o que era ser uma mulher desejada e realizada.

Puxa vocês fizeram uma pessoinha muito feliz com os reviews :D por isso estou postando um novo capitulo mais cedo, e podem ter certeza que terminarei essa historia sim. Bjssss

Obrigada Yinfa, Polly, Serenity e Soffy.


	8. Satisfações

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo VIII**_

Depois de um sono profundo, Serena despertou com os raios de sol aquecendo seu corpo nu.

Deitada contra o peito de Darien, podia ouvir o coração dele batendo. Gostava daquele som ritmado. Sentia-se confortada e muito segura ali, aconchegada a ele.

Seu homem... Será que poderia chamá-lo assim? A coisa toda fora tão inesperada e tão planejada! Mas Serena não pôde deixar dar um sorriso bem-humorado. Recordou-se mais uma vez de sua heroína preferida, Scarlet O'Hara, do romance _...E o Vento Levou _despertando em sua cama após uma noite tempestuosa de amor com o marido, espreguiçando-se e sorrindo, satisfeita. Sentia-se a própria Scarlet naquele instante. Na verdade, tudo nas últimas horas fora esplêndido.

Suspirou de puro deleite.

— Acho que preciso voltar ao trabalho. Ainda tenho muita coisa a fazer em meu programa se quero tê-lo pronto a tempo para meu encontro — disse ele, interrompendo-lhe os devaneios.

"A dura realidade... Nada é perfeito", ela concluiu.

— Obrigado, minha senhora. Até a próxima — Serena brincou.

Ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes perfeitos e a face iluminada.

Serena adorava aquele sorriso e o divertimento que flagrava no brilho dos olhos azuis.

— Não acho que os últimos momentos que tivemos podem ser chamados de sexo rápido e inconsequente — Darien argumentou mordaz.

— Não, você tem razão. Tivemos uma noite bastante proveitosa.

— Eu diria apetitosa. — Sorriu mais largo.

Serena cerrou os punhos e colocou o queixo sobre eles, desviando o olhar do rosto de Darien.

— Você pode muito bem voltar para o computador depois de tomar uma ducha.

— Está querendo dizer que estou cheirando mal?

— Não, apenas que se sentirá mais confortável.

— Sei... Vamos lá, diga o que pretende, mocinha. Serena desenhou círculos no peito dele com os dedos.

— Apenas que poderíamos economizar água tomando banho juntos. A banheira de Andrew e Lisa é grande o suficiente... e aquecida — murmurou. — Seria uma vergonha se não a experimentássemos pelo menos uma vez. Uma hidromassagem é sempre reconfortante.

Não era difícil para ela imaginar ambos nus numa banheira cheia de espuma cremosa. Esfregaria as costas dele... e Darien esfregaria as suas.

"Admita isso, você está tão fascinada por ele que quer prolongar os momentos o máximo possível." Mas era apenas fascinação. Não estava ficando emocionalmente envolvida. Não iria se permitir isso.

— Andrew e Lisa poderão se incomodar se souberem o que fizemos na banheira deles. — Darien piscou, maroto.

Serena se mostrou tão travessa quanto ele.

— Eu não contarei se você não contar.

— Combinado.

Serena adorava aquele sorriso doce no rosto tão belo, além daquele brilho no olhar que a fazia imaginar o que Darien estaria pensando.

— Vou abrir a torneira para encher a hidro. — Serena se desvencilhou dele e se levantou.

Podia sentir o intenso olhar de Darien enquanto caminhava pelo quarto. Serena queria que ele olhasse. Era de propósito.

A porta do banheiro, virou-se, dando-lhe uma completa visão frontal.

Darien analisava suas formas. Serena gostou do elogio silencioso que recebeu. Era melhor do que qualquer palavra.

Entrou no banheiro, desaparecendo de vista. Riu baixinho quando ouviu o gemido frustrado de Darien.

Uma vez dentro do imenso banheiro, abriu as torneiras da banheira, adicionando uma pequena quantidade de gotas de óleo perfumado. A medida que a água escorria, o delicioso aroma de baunilha começava a tomar conta do ambiente.

Serena tremia só de imaginar o que os dois poderiam fazer ali dentro, envoltos em espuma. Não importava que já tivessem aproveitado as últimas duas horas e explorado ao máximo o corpo um do outro. Ela o queria outra vez. Ansiava por Darien com toda intensidade de seu ser.

O banheiro inteiro já exalava o perfume de baunilha, e os espelhos de cristal ficaram todos embaçados pelo vapor da água quente.

O santuário para um amor selvagem estava montado. O palco para um tórrido ato de paixão ficou pronto. Darien e ela como protagonistas, nus e liberados, loucos de desejo.

Saindo do banheiro, voltou para o quarto e ficou surpresa quando constatou que Darien não estava na cama.

E se ele tivesse decidido não se juntar a ela na banheira, afinal de contas?

Serena estava ainda pensativa quando retornou ao banheiro com as velas e acendeu-as. Antes que pudesse lidar com as dúvidas, Darien entrou no dormitório, equilibrando uma bandeja de comida numa mão e segurando dois copos e uma garrafa de cerveja na outra.

— Pensei que poderíamos fazer um piquenique aquático. Sem vinho, todavia. Teremos de nos contentar com cerveja. Você não se importa de eu ter surrupiado alguns chocolates seus, certo? Sou uma terrível formiga para doces.

Serena fez um charme na frente dele e pegou a cerveja e os copos.

— Adoro homem de bom gosto.

E ele era muito gostoso. Ela pôs os copos e a garrafa numa mesinha, que puxou para perto da banheira. Darien colocou a bandeja ao lado, roubou mais um bombom e o enfiou inteiro na boca.

— Estes chocolates são estupendos, Serena.

— Hum... lembre-me de mostrar-lhe o que posso fazer com uma taça de chocolate em calda.

— Acho que a obrigarei a fazer isso. Sou louco por chocolate. Está me devendo essa.

Serena desligou a água, enquanto Darien entrava na banheira pelo lado oposto das torneiras. Ela se juntou a ele, aconchegando-se em seu peito largo, com as bolhas brancas de espuma a circundá-los.

Até então ela só vira aquela cena em filmes no cinema. Mal podia acreditar que naquele momento era a protagonista, e não era fantasia, mas realidade nua e crua.

Sentia-se viva, com vontade de gritar para o mundo que era feliz.

— Diga-me alguma coisa mais sobre seu programa de computador — Serena pediu, ao vê-lo despejar metade da cerveja num copo e lhe entregar.

Ela queria saber mais sobre Darien. O que era uma boa ideia, uma vez que eles já se conheciam de uma maneira muitíssimo íntima.

Se alguém lhe dissesse na semana anterior que estaria sentada nua numa hidromassagem com um quase desconhecido, Serena teria rido até não poder mais.

E agora lá estava ela... e tudo parecia tão certo!

Ouviu atenta quando Darien começou a falar:

— É um novo programa de _software. _Irei me encontrar com dois possíveis investidores amanhã. Se eu puder convencê-los a financiar o trabalho, terei dinheiro para comercializá-lo. — Ele parou. — Imagino que esta conversa toda a aborrece.

Serena apanhou seu copo de cerveja e tomou um gole.

— Ao contrário. Estou muito interessada. Conte-me mais. Ela percebeu a paixão na voz de Darien, e sabia que aquilo era importante.

— É uma espécie de programa virtual de realidade.

— É algo novo, Darien? Quero dizer, isso nunca foi feito antes?

— Alguma coisa parecida já foi feita, mas não como este. Outras pessoas comercializaram um diagrama tridimensional de uma sala. O meu é de fato um holograma.

— Holograma? O que vem a ser isso?

— É uma figura em três dimensões que é gravada num filme fotográfico ou numa chapa sem o uso de uma câmera — explicou.

— Não entendi. Sou leiga no assunto. Darien a fitou com ternura.

— Tudo bem. Imagine um arquiteto e um possível comprador. Se o construtor pudesse projetar o interior da casa como um holograma, o comprador seria capaz de ficar no meio de cada aposento e vê-lo como um projeto acabado.

Darien fez uma pausa para dar-lhe tempo de imaginar a cena.

— Eles poderiam mudar as dimensões, o tipo de assoalho ou o ladrilho com o clique de um botão. Você pode imaginar quanto dinheiro o comprador economizaria? Sem mencionar a dor de cabeça que seria evitada ao arquiteto. As possibilidades são infindáveis. De repente o tema em questão tornou-se muito interessante. Os olhos dela se estreitaram, curiosos.

— Quanto um programa como esse custaria?

— Mais dinheiro do que tenho. Essa é a razão pela qual irei me encontrar com os investidores amanhã. Eu lhe mostrarei o programa mais tarde se você ainda quiser vê-lo. — Pigarreou e tornou a encher o copo de cerveja. — Como conheceu Andrew?

— Daqui a pouco eu lhe respondo, Darien, mas agora acho que está faltando algo para deixar o ambiente aqui mais agradável. Música de fundo. Qual sua preferência? Popular ou clássica?

Espantado, Darien afirmou:

— Clássica.

— Ótimo. Tenho CDs de Beethoven e Mozart em meu quarto. Meus prediletos.

Serena desvencilhou-se dos braços dele e saiu da banheira. Mesmo pingando água por todo o percurso, foi até o dormitório e pegou um toca-CD portátil, levando-o para o banheiro e inserindo um CD. Ligou-o na tomada e voltou para a água.

— Pronto. Agora conversaremos ao som de Beethoven. Voltando a sua questão, Andrew e eu fomos vizinhos durante todo o ensino fundamental e o colégio.

— Deve ter sido uma grande amizade que os fez permanecer em contato durante esses anos todos. Dura até hoje, não é isso?

Serena sorriu.

— Sim, nos mantemos sempre em contato, mas houve um afastamento quando minha mãe casou-se outra vez e nós nos mudamos.

— Aposto que foi duro perder seu melhor amigo e ganhar um padrasto, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Tony, meu padrasto, é um bom sujeito, de forma que não pude me ressentir da entrada dele em minha vida por muito tempo.

Ele comprou computadores para mim e para Andrew, assim pudemos trocar _e-mails _todos os dias.

— Foi muita generosidade da parte dele!

— Sem dúvida. Mas Tony é mais do que isso. Ele ama mamãe do fundo do coração. É louco por ela. Meu verdadeiro pai abandonou nós duas logo depois que eu nasci. Mamãe passou a não confiar em homem algum depois disso. Tony era do tipo que não aceitaria um "não" como resposta. Era encantador observá-lo cortejando-a.

— Entendo. — Com um sorriso doce, Darien a encorajou a continuar.

— O casamento deles foi maravilhoso. Mamãe estava radiante no _tailleur _Chanel creme com guarnições em pele sintética marrom. Os acessórios também eram marrons, exceto o chapeuzinho elegante, que era de feltro creme debruado com pele também sintética.

— Desculpe-me por minha ignorância, mas o que vêm a ser acessórios?

— Sapatos, bolsa, luvas e chapéu. — Ela riu.

— Vocês mulheres são muito complicadas nesse negócio de vestuário...

— Tem razão. Eu, por exemplo, adoro me vestir no rigor da moda.

— Eu já sou meio despojado no vestir — Darien afirmou, com franqueza.

— Igual a Tony. Foi um custo fazê-lo alugar um smoking para o casamento. Por ele, teria posto um par de tênis nos pés. Não imagina a batalha que enfrentamos para que colocasse um cravo na lapela do smoking, a fim de dar um charme especial ao noivo.

— Tony não estaria muito fora de moda, sabia? — disse Darien. — Li nos jornais que, numa festa de gala, o primeiro-ministro do Canadá inovou, indo de tênis e bermuda. Dizem que a rainha da Inglaterra, presente ao evento, ficou horrorizada pela quebra do protocolo do ilustre cavalheiro.

— Também não era para menos, concorda? — Serena jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

— Os tablóides de mexericos disseram que a rainha teria comentado com uma duquesa na festa: "Se pelo menos as pernas dele não fossem tão feias..." — Darien achou graça da própria piada.

— A moda é fútil, mas é soberana no meio feminino, não tem jeito. Andrew é um rapaz elegante, que sabe se vestir bem.

— E você e Andrew? Quero dizer... não estavam romanticamente envolvidos na ocasião?

— Só se você contar que trocamos um único beijo. Acho que ambos sentimos o mesmo. Era como beijar um irmão. Decidimos que gostávamos de ser amigos, em vez de namorados.

— Ótimo. Detestaria ter ciúme de meu cunhado.

Darien depositou o copo de cerveja em cima da mesa e segurou os seios firmes de Serena, roçando os polegares nos mamilos.

Ela ficou tão excitada com as sensações que experimentava por todo o corpo que não percebeu que seu copo se inclinou. Quando deu-se conta, era muito tarde para segurá-lo, e acabou por despejar toda a cerveja sobre o peito. Arfou quando o líquido gelado atingiu sua pele quente.

— É uma vergonha desperdiçar cerveja! — brincou Darien.

E puxou-a para si até que ela o encarasse, as pernas cruzadas sobre ele. Darien beijou com carinho cada um dos seios, lambendo o líquido derramado. Serena arqueou as costas, e suas mãos agarraram os ombros dele.

Ela se aproximou da evidente excitação masculina, esfregando-se nela. Cerrou as pálpebras, saboreando aquele momento único

— Abra a boca — ordenou Darien. Serena obedeceu sem demora.

— Morda. — E ele apresentou-lhe uma trufa de chocolate.

Ela mordeu. Deus, como era bom! Trufa recheada de morango. Sexo e chocolate. Não havia nada melhor do que aquilo.

Darien a trouxe para mais perto, massageando-lhe o pescoço, movendo-se em direção à boca até que a beijou com ardor.

Sua língua procurava e capturava a dela. O sabor era doce, tinha gosto de chocolate quente...

Jatos de água borbulhante surgiram quando ele apertou um botão. A água corrente veio em direção dela aos borbotões. Darien ergueu-lhe os quadris, e o líquido atingiu-a entre as pernas, massageando e fazendo cócegas em seu ponto feminino mais sensível.

Serena gemeu de modo idêntico ao de uma gata no cio.

— Lembre-me de sempre termos uma banheira de hidromassagem à disposição. Ela tem uma intensidade incrível, que é sexualmente estimulante.

—Concordo. Esse será nosso pacto: hidro em todas as ocasiões.

— Combinado.

Darien pegou um preservativo quando as bolhas de sabão cresceram em volta deles.

Serena escorregou por cima dele, tomando-o dentro de seu corpo.

A fricção dos quadris de Darien e a água levaram-na a um intenso e rápido clímax. Ele, pelo visto, tinha gostado também, porque atingiu o auge segundos depois.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ambos sorriram. Um sorriso de alegria e ternura, que logo se transformou em risada descompassada e convulsa. Havia bolhas por toda parte.

Darien desligou os jatos.

— Sabe, Darien, de todas as vezes que me satisfiz com você, acredito que esta foi a mais avassaladora, a mais retumbante.

— Para mim também. Creio que seja um ajuste de controle entre nós, uma vez que atingi o ápice alguns segundos depois de você.

— Duvido que seja isso. Em minha opinião, isso se deu porque sou uma _voyeur. _Homens peludos sempre me excitaram muito, e nesse quesito você é o máximo! Seus pêlos molhados acentuaram-se, e minha libido foi aguçada ao extremo.

— É bom saber. — Deu-lhe um beijinho na ponta do nariz. — Quando você brigar comigo, vou me depilar inteirinho.

— Você não ousaria!

— Ousaria, sim — murmurou, sorrindo e empurrando a cabeça dela para baixo da água.

Quando Serena voltou à tona, divertida, viu que Darien pusera de propósito as duas pernas peludas e molhadas sobre a borda da banheira.

— Não vai me dizer que quer repetição! — perguntou ela, cheia de malícia.

— Não neste exato segundo. Estou morrendo de fome. E você? Faminta?

— Muito.

Alimentaram um ao outro com fatias de presunto e frango, e quando as bolhas de sabão se dissiparam, ela imaginou se aquele momento poderia durar para sempre.

**Oi galera! Dia feliz pra todo mundo, sei que estou atrasada um pouquinho mas quero deixar esse capitulo para comemorar o do amigo. Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo, e agradeço a todos que leram e mandaram reviews.**

**Boa leitura **

**Estrela Lunar**


	9. Despedidas

**Mais um capitulo pra vocês meus amores, aproveitem bem a historia está quase acabando, bjssss**

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo IX**_

Serena não estava muito satisfeita com o biombo com armação de ferro fundido que colocara na sala para esconder o computador, e chegara à conclusão de que uma meia cortina, feita com fios de gotas de cristais penduradas desde o teto até o chão, faria o mesmo efeito como disfarce para o feio computador, como também daria ao ambiente muito mais leveza e sofisticação.

Assim sendo, saiu cedo do apartamento de Andrew e Lisa para comprar o material necessário, bem como as gotas de cristal importado, cujo fornecedor conhecia bem.

Quando voltou da rua e entrou na casa, experimentou uma ligeira decepção e uma inexplicável tristeza ao não encontrar Darien trabalhando na sala. Onde estaria ele? Seu coração começou a bater descompassado.

Após correr pelas alamedas ladeadas de altos pés de eucalipto e carvalhos frondosos no parque municipal diante do prédio de Lisa, para se refazer dos extenuantes folguedos amorosos que compartilhara com Serena, Darien entrou no apartamento, esbaforido e suado, porém, sentindo ainda o delicioso aroma de eucalipto em suas narinas. Só de calção de corrida, tênis e torso nu, era o que se podia chamar de um belo espécime masculino.

Para Serena, quando ele adentrou o ambiente, era como se a sala de estar tivesse sido banhada por uma luminosidade extraordinária. "Meu Deus", pensou ela, "como esse homem está sendo importante em meu dia-a-dia! Como adoro vê-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo!"

— Você vai ter de me ajudar, Serena — murmurou ele, encontrando-a mexendo com seus objetos de decoração.

— Ajudá-lo a fazer o quê? — ela perguntou, com expressão interrogativa na face.

Serena sabia que estava olhando para Darien como se ele estivesse louco, mas não pôde deixar de se mostrar aturdida.

Por que ela teria de deslocar a mobília de onde estava, quando, enfim, a tinha disposto da maneira exata como queria?

— Foi você quem disse que estava interessada em conhecer um pouco mais de meu programa para computador. — Darien a brindou com um sorriso irresistível. — Para que não haja acidentes, precisarei de um espaço aberto, mais amplo, a fim de mostrar-lhe meu programa completo.

Bolas, ela não queria mover os móveis do lugar! Mas ele estava certo, pois desejava ver o programa.

—Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso então—concordou, enfim, com um suspiro.

Quando toda a mobília havia sido empurrada para o lado, Darien foi até o computador e inseriu um disquete. Depois de ajustar uma câmera de vídeo, olhou para ela.

— Pronta, Serena?

Ela assentiu. Apesar de curiosa, estava um tanto perturbada com aquela seminudez ali exposta tão próxima.

Não, aquilo não podia ser normal. Já vira tantos homens nus da cintura para cima até então, e nunca sentira a mínima perturbação. Entretanto, com Darien era diferente. A mínima visão de sua pele exposta mexia com sua libido, marcava-a a ferro e fogo.

Darien apertou uma tecla do computador, e a sala de estar de sua irmã transformou-se numa cozinha. Era inacreditável.

— Não creio no que meus olhos vêem! — Serena estudava a tela, admirada.

O olhar dela escrutinou o novo aposento que surgia no monitor. Havia gabinetes de pinho-de-riga, fogão, refrigerador e todos os utensílios domésticos, e, mesmo que Serena soubesse que estava pisando sobre tapetes persas, quando olhou para baixo, o que viu foi um assoalho de cerâmica.

— Espantoso! — Ela deu um passo adiante.

— Cuidado com o balcão — Darien a preveniu.

— Que balcão?

Os dedos fortes e bonitos tocaram outra tecla e apareceu na tela um balcão no meio da cozinha. Ele deu _enter _e, segundos depois, Serena deparou com o balcão completo com diversas canecas e panelas penduradas no alto.

Serena esticou a mão para tocar o balcão de mármore verde, mas os dedos foram contra do monitor. Ela gargalhou.

— Gabinetes fantasmas! — comentou. — Mas parecem tão reais...

— Essa é a ideia. — Darien esboçou um sorriso largo.

— Isso é fantástico.

— Acha mesmo?

— Sim... não. É muito mais do que fantástico — murmurou, encantada com a visão. — Não posso acreditar que alguém não tenha roubado tudo isso e fugido.

— Para ser franco, não registrei a ideia. Em vez disso, estou procurando por investidores. Venho tentando manter o programa fora das mãos de uma grande companhia, de tal forma que eu não perca o controle sobre meu produto.

Darien parecia satisfeitíssimo consigo mesmo, orgulhoso do próprio trabalho.

— Então, você gostou mesmo, Serena?

— Darien, eu adorei! A não ser por suas escolhas de cores, que não são as melhores. Elas são um pouco berrantes. Ninguém mais usa utensílios verde-abacate hoje em dia.

— Memória de infância... — Um pouco encabulado, Darien deu de ombros. — Além do mais, nem todos podemos ser _designers _de interiores. Ademais, posso mudar com toda a facilidade a cor quando bem quiser.

Ele apertou uma outra tecla, e, quando apareceu uma nova janela, deu o comando de _enter. _Os utensílios verdes ficaram brancos.

— Que tal agora? Melhor?

— Muito melhor—disse Serena. — Faça as panelas serem esmaltadas de branco e você verá a diferença. E se eu não gostar do estilo dos gabinetes ou da cor do mármore do balcão?

— Essa é a beleza deste programa. Se você for a compradora e eu o arquiteto ou empreiteiro, poderemos olhar para cada quarto, sala ou cozinha e mudar as dimensões, as cores e o estilo dos gabinetes antes da obra. Tudo o que tenho de fazer é dar instruções ao computador. As possibilidades são infindáveis.

— Isso é formidável! Sem sombra de dúvida. Darien fez uma pausa e permaneceu em silêncio.

— O que houve? — Serena sentiu que ele omitira algo.

— Bem, estive fazendo experiências em outra área também.

— Mostre-me.

Darien era um gênio, decidiu Serena. Tanto talento não podia ser desperdiçado.

Ele retirou o disquete, e a sala retornou ao normal. Então, vasculhou dentro de sua maleta e retirou outro disquete, mas antes de inseri-lo no _driver _olhou para Serena, aguardando uma reação.

— Você vai ver uma sala de jantar montada.

Ao toque de algumas teclas, Serena viu com clareza uma belíssima sala de jantar com móveis em estilo inglês em madeira cor de vinho e aparadores e estantes vitorianas. Até vasos em prata de lei com arranjos de flores, também em estilo inglês, e diversas esculturas em bronze, completavam a decoração.

— Extraordinário. — Serena estava perplexa. — Inacreditável! Dormi com um gênio e não sabia.

Darien achou graça do elogio. Parecia deliciado em poder compartilhar aquilo com ela.

— Você gosta do mar? — indagou, de repente.

— Adoro!

Por que Darien queria saber aquilo? Serena não achava que ele pudesse criar um jato particular que os levasse para o litoral. "Assim também já é demais."

Ele inseriu o disquete no _driver _e começou a abrir e clicar as janelas que apareciam. Quando por fim apertou _enter, _Serena se viu de pé numa praia de areia branca com ondas lambendo seus artelhos.

— Os milagres acontecem! — Ficou boquiaberta. — Um oceano no meio de Las Vegas!

— Espere. Não terminei ainda.

Darien abriu mais janelas, clicou, e a luz do sol na praia ficou negra, com milhares de estrelas brilhantes cintilando no firmamento. De súbito, havia som, e Serena podia ouvir o barulho das ondas batendo contra os rochedos.

Ela deu um passo adiante, e pareceu-lhe estar entrando em águas profundas.

Estacou. Uma barbatana preta veio em sua direção. Um tubarão! Serena se virou e correu direto para os braços de Darien. O tórax nu dele ribombava com a gargalhada que ele emitiu, e só então Serena se deu conta de que estava fugindo de uma imagem projetada. Que loucura!, pensou, atônita.

— Meu Deus, o tubarão parecia real! Não achei graça nenhuma na brincadeira!

— Tudo bem. Vou parar de rir. — Darien tentava se controlar, porém, sem sucesso.

O peito largo continuava a tremer com o riso.

— Você ainda está rindo, Darien.

— Desculpe-me...

— Está perdoado. — Aconchegou-se contra o corpo quente e úmido devido à transpiração, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Como você fez aquilo?

— Nunca revelo meus segredos, anjinho. Um homem misterioso é sempre provocante. — Darien deslizou a mão num carinho pelas costas dela. — Você já fez amor deitada na areia de uma praia? — sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Arrepios de excitação cobriram os braços de Serena.

— Não, mas acho que adoraria fazer.

— Você não é igual a nenhuma outra mulher que já conheci em minha vida, sabia? E fico feliz em saber que perseguiu tudo aquilo que quis. Foi atrás de um desejo.

— Por que isso seria diferente para uma mulher do que seria para um homem? Temos as mesmas necessidades, afinal. —Serena afastou-se dos braços dele. O tubarão nadava em volta de suas canelas. — Você se incomodaria de livrar-se dos tubarões? — pediu, apontando para os pés, um pouco nervosa com a sensação que parecia muito real e, por isso mesmo, nem um pouco confortável.

— Prefere ter um golfinho?

Serena mudou o tom de voz para um suave sussurro:

— Quer saber de fato o que prefiro? Ter você nu, todinho para mim.

—Eu acho que posso atender a seu pedido.—Darien sorriu, malicioso.

Então foi para o computador e abriu diversas janelas. O tubarão desapareceu. Clicou aqui e ali, e uma melodia sensual havaiana misturou-se com o barulho das ondas do mar.

Serena riu de leve e começou a desabotoar a blusa. Nenhum homem jamais afetara seus sentidos como Darien tinha o poder de fazer.

Quando ele lhe deu as costas, ela deixou a blusa cair no mar e entrou no oceano imaginário.

Em seguida, Darien veio em sua direção, tirou o short de corrida e o atirou no solo.

Ele estava magnífico em sua nudez total agora. Sombras dançavam sobre o fantástico torso nu num jogo de luz das estrelas que cintilavam sobre ambos.

Serena desabotoou o sutiã, encolheu os ombros e, imitando o gesto dele com o calção, atirou-o longe.

— Você é linda, Serena.

— Eu estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa de você. — Ela respirou fundo.

Darien pegou um frasco de plástico da gaveta do computador e entregou-o a ela.

— Eu não gostaria que você queimasse a pele. Use este protetor solar.

— Você planejou isso, Darien. E além do mais, agora é noite. As coxas dela tremiam só de pensar em Darien espalhando o creme sobre suas partes mais sensíveis.

— Vamos dizer que eu estava esperando por isso, ansiando para que acontecesse. Você sabe, mesmo que não haja sol, a maresia pode irritar sua pele delicada — sussurrou, sedutor.

A expressão dele a recordava um menino antes do Natal que quer abrir o presente mais cedo. Contudo, aquele logo ali não era nenhum menino. Darien era um homem por inteiro. Lindo, sexy e carismático.

Serena quis explicar que não havia vento, mas desistiu em seguida.

— Você tem razão. A brisa poderá me deixar vermelha. — Era muito melhor fingir.

Darien borrifou protetor nos ombros dela. As gotas começaram a deslizar pelo peito, causando-lhe cócegas, acariciando-a. Serena exalou um profundo suspiro.

— Está gostando? — perguntou ele, carinhoso. — É bom?

— Hum... Melhor impossível. Sua vez agora. Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Tenho uma ideia melhor.

Serena estava mesmo começando a gostar das ideias de Darien. E gostar _muito. _Bem mais do que seria aconselhável.

Ele a puxou para mais perto até que os mamilos túrgidos tocassem seu peito másculo. O óleo na pele de Serena lambuzou o tórax de Darien.

Serena fechou os olhos, perdida num momento de carne contra carne. Porém, queria mais.

Darien removeu-lhe os short sem demora, e os corpos se uniram com mais força, até que estavam ambos nus no meio da sala, cercados por uma praia arenosa e o mar em todo seu esplendor. Era fantástico, muito romântico. Só faltavam os colares de flores envolvendo o pescoço deles para Serena acreditar que se achavam em plena praia tropical do Havaí. Darien lhe dera a lua, as estrelas, as ondas do oceano. Nenhum homem jamais tinha feito isso.

— Você é tão bela ao luar — sussurrou Darien. — Dance comigo.

E dançaram juntos, com a música tamborilando em seus ouvidos. Ritmo havaiano. Os dois tornaram-se apenas um.

Por um longo momento, quedaram-se naquele paraíso de faz de-conta. Parecia mesmo um conto de fadas.

Darien pegou o frasco do chão, onde o deixara cair ao lado das roupas descartadas dos dois, e borrifou mais nos seios de Serena. Depois a fez girar, pondo-se a cuidar das costas dela.

Com as nádegas redondas pressionadas contra seu baixo-ventre, Darien começou a mover as mãos sobre ela. Acariciando os seios, beliscando os mamilos. Serena gemia, inclinando a cabeça para trás, arfando, entregando-se.

Os dedos habilidosos continuaram a explorá-la de cima abaixo, deslizando sobre as coxas, chegando perto do centro da feminilidade, porém sem tocá-lo.

Ela gemia, esperando... desejando que ele a possuísse e a levasse a seu momento de libertação.

— Darien, você está me matando aos poucos... — murmurou, excitadíssima.

— Quer mais, minha querida?

Darien a deitou no chão acarpetado e começou a beijar-lhe os seios. Sem a menor pressa, acariciou os mamilos enrijecidos enquanto os dedos faziam círculos ao longo do ventre achatado, sempre em movimento descendente.

Serena arqueou os quadris, ofegando cada vez mais alto, o corpo pedindo por alívio.

Darien começou a arranhá-la. A erupção de um clímax convulso a atingiu com a força de uma maré que chega à crista das ondas, conduzindo-a cada vez para mais alto, até que atingiu o limite.

Serena prendeu a respiração opressa, dando-se sem reservas ao prazer, à medida que um doce relaxamento tomava posse de seu corpo, como se ondas imaginárias a circundassem. Mas o que sentia não era imaginário. Era mais do que real.

Virou-se em direção a Darien, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito... esperando que a conexão fosse completada.

Como se ele sentisse sua vontade, possuiu-a com ardor frenético. Serena cruzou as pernas em torno da cintura dele, unindo ainda mais os corpos.

Darien iniciou os movimentos rítmicos, no princípio devagar, e depois mais rápido, mais rápido. Serena se contorcia a cada investida. Ele gemeu alto, contendo um grito rouco quando alcançou o clímax.

Uma vez que a maré da paixão deles baixou, Serena soube, sem sombra de dúvida, que estava apaixonada. Andrew tinha razão, ela se permitiria ficar emocionalmente envolvida.

Adormeceram naquela noite agarrados um nos braços do outro, mas o sonho dela foi povoado por Darien olhando-a cheio de piedade, porque ela fora tola o suficiente para apaixonar-se por ele.

Teve um sono agitado, sonhava e acordava repetidas vezes. E em todas as vezes, aparecia implorando pelo amor de Darien, que ria e zombava dela.

Quando Serena acordou, na manhã seguinte, as têmporas latejavam. Darien estava se movimentando sem fazer ruído pelo quarto. Pela umidade em seus cabelos, ela pôde constatar que já tomara um banho.

— Eu não tinha intenção de acordá-la. — Darien foi para o lado da cama e deu-lhe um beijo no alto da cabeça.

Ela aconchegou-se ao travesseiro e lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste, mesmo sabendo o que tinha de ser feito.

— O que aconteceu com você, princesa? Não vê que o dia está lindo lá fora e o sol brilhando como nunca?

— Perdoe-me, meu querido. É que tive pesadelos horríveis esta noite. Ainda não voltei à normalidade.

— Que tipo de pesadelo? Foi tão terrível assim? — Darien acariciou-lhe os cabelos, com ternura. — Li um livro uma vez que afirmava, com todas as letras, que sonhos não correspondem à realidade — afirmou, num esforço para tranquilizá-la.

— Esqueça isso, Darien. Não é nada de tão importante. Já estou me estabilizando. Tem razão, está um lindo dia. — Serena decidiu guardar para si mesma os maus presságios. — Você está pronto para sua reunião?

Ele fez que sim e ligou o secador, que estava em sua mão.

— Está nervoso? — Serena quis saber, quando Darien acabou de secar os cabelos.

A expressão dele se tornou séria.

— Sim. Investi quase todo meu dinheiro nesse programa.

Serena sentou-se no colchão, cruzando os pés a sua frente.

— É sem dúvida um excelente programa. Não há o que temer, posso assegurar. Eles não podem deixar de gostar.

Darien vestiu o paletó e pegou sua maleta.

— Espero que você esteja certa, meu bem. Eu a verei esta tarde. Espere por mim.

Darien soprou-lhe um beijo de longe.

— Adeus — murmurou Serena.

Seu coração despedaçou-se quando a porta da frente bateu. A única coisa que estaria esperando por ele seria um bilhete dizendo-lhe que ela tivera um problema em uma de suas lojas. Nada muito importante, mas teria de partir. Negócios. Darien entenderia.

Essa era a única maneira. Sem mágoas. Sem lágrimas. Sem olhares piedosos. Apenas um simples adeus.

Mas, se era mesmo tão simples, por que então tal atitude doía tanto? Afinal de contas, Darien não merecia aquela situação. Mas, no jogo estabelecido entre ambos, Serena tinha consciência de que não estava cumprindo o regulamento, e sabia muito bem quem seria o vencedor se as coisas continuassem do jeito que vinham se desenrolando.

"Adeus, meu amor", despediu-se, enquanto uma lágrima tardia escorria pelo canto do olho. Teria de ser firme na resolução, pois perderia a batalha, caso fraquejasse.

**Obrigada as minhas queridas Marcinha e Neo Serenity, o apoio de vocês me motiva a continuar, bjsssss **


	10. Fim

**Bom gente, finalmente acabou a história obrigada a todos que leram e ate a próxima**

**Beijinhos **

**Estrela Lunar**

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo X**_

Darien não se sentia de fato pronto para o encontro. Sabia que podia ter trabalhado algumas horas mais em seu programa, aperfeiçoado-o um pouco mais. Afinal, não era todo dia que ele desenvolvia um projeto daquela relevância.

Seria agora ou nunca. O projeto de sua vida.

Apertou o nó da gravata de seda pura escolhida a dedo para combinar com o elegantíssimo terno Armani que vestira para a ocasião, contrariando seu modo despojado de trajar-se. Em seguida, transpôs com passos largos e determinados a porta rotativa do Edifício Regent bem no centro de Las Vegas.

Muito embora acostumado a ambientes luxuosos, Darien ficou extasiado com a elegância e o requinte do saguão de entrada, com seus sofás e as poltronas em couro verde-garrafa ao lado de mesinhas laterais, cada uma com sóbrios abajures de latão em estilo inglês. E ficou também admirado com as altas palmeiras imperiais usadas como decoração num ambiente interior.

Era um lugar suntuoso, lindo. Serena decerto adoraria ver aquela decoração tão inusitada. "Céus! Aquela mulher não sai um minuto de minha cabeça!" Todavia, tal pensamento não o aborreceu; ao contrário, fez com que sorrisse para si mesmo.

Os escritórios de Dunbar & Craig ficavam no décimo oitavo andar. Alturas estavam se tornando um lugar comum em sua vida.

Serena o levara mais alto do que nunca...

Analisou sua imagem ainda sorrindo no espelho do elevador, quando apertou o botão número dezoito. A subida foi suave, pois o ascensor era de última geração. Tão suave como um planador, tanto quanto fazer amor com Serena.

Na realidade, não fazer amor com... _mas para Serena_. Ela dera muito mais do que tomara.

As portas se abriram e se fecharam também sem produzir ruído depois que ele parou no andar solicitado.

Piscou duas vezes. O que quer que esperasse não era o que via ali. Não o caos total que o recepcionava.

Viam-se pessoas em todos os lugares, mexendo em arquivos e equipamentos. Uma recepcionista com aparência de cão de guarda tentava responder a vários telefonemas ao mesmo tempo. Uma mulher bem idosa passou com uma caixa de papelão cheia de papéis, um porta-retrato de prata e uma caixa decorada com folhas de hera.

— Desculpe-me — começou ele. — Tenho um encontro com Elaine Dunbar e Warren Craig, hoje às três.

— A srta. Dunbar deixou o país, e ninguém sabe aonde o sr. Craig foi.

Um arrepio gelado de temor misturado a decepção correu pela coluna de Darien.

— Como? Queira repetir, por favor — pediu, contrariado.

De repente, os olhos da senhora encheram-se de lágrimas e ela começou a chorar.

— E terrível! — afirmou. — Eles requereram falência, entraram em bancarrota. Foi um choque para todos nós.

Darien pôde ver as faces dela empalidecendo.

— Mas eles deviam ver meu programa de computador — murmurou Darien, quase que para si mesmo.

— Oh, sim, você deve ser o sr. Chiba. Lembro-me de que tinha uma entrevista com eles.—Empertigou-se, tirando os óculos e limpando as lentes com um lenço de papel. — Eu era a secretária da srta. Dunbar. — Deixou cair os ombros e continuou: — Agora estou desempregada.

E Darien estava na crista da onda sem um remo, e sua canoa afundava bem depressa. Pelo visto, o desânimo com um misto de tristeza angustiante estampou-se em seu rosto, porque a ex-funcionária da Dunbar se mostrou compassiva.

— Sinto muito, meu jovem. Estou certa de que encontrará alguém mais para examinar seu projeto.

— Sim, tenho certeza disso. — Despediu-se, deu-lhe as costas e voltou para o elevador.

"Estranho como num minuto você pode se sentir seguro e confiante e certo de que seus sonhos estão prestes a se tornar realidade e, em questão de segundos, todas as esperanças afundam num mar de decepção", pensava Darien, descendo para o andar térreo. Sentia-se desapontado, com uma terrível sensação de desalento a dominá-lo.

Empatara todo seu dinheiro num programa que poderia jamais ver a luz do dia. A menos que encontrasse alguém mais interessado em seu trabalho.

Com passadas rápidas, saiu para a rua iluminada. Teria de ser forte, dizia a si mesmo, com imensa tristeza. Não poderia deixar-se sucumbir. Era o tipo de homem que sabia contornar as pedras do caminho.

Pelo menos havia ainda uma luz brilhante em sua vida. Serena estaria no apartamento, esperando por ele. Estranho como perder os investidores não parecia tão mau. Havia uma milhões de coisas mais que queria aprender sobre Serena.

Os minutos se arrastavam, parecendo horas, com Darien preso no tráfego. Um congestionamento enorme o prendia dentro do carro.

Estava ali, parado, sozinho, ele e seus pensamentos. Quando os veículos começaram a se mover, Darien viu uma banca de flores em uma esquina. Alguns instantes mais não fariam muita diferença para ele, mas tinha um pressentimento de que significaria muito para Serena se lhe levasse flores. Ela parecia adorar aromas e cores diferentes.

Conseguiu parar na esquina bem em frente à banca de flores e deixou o motor funcionando.

A florista, uma senhora simpática e falante, parecendo espanhola, lhe sorriu, muito amável.

— Flores para sua amada, senhor?

— Como adivinhou? — Encarou-a, surpreso.

— Pelo brilho de seus olhos. Esse, eu garanto, só homens apaixonados possuem. Que flores prefere?

— O que a senhora sugere?

— Descreva-me a dona de seu coração.

—Jovem, linda por dentro e por fora, inteligente e muito, muito carinhosa.

— Eu não falei? — Gargalhou. — São as palavras exatas de um homem que ama.

Darien ignorou o comentário.

— E então?

— Ela é refinada como uma executiva ou é mais simples?

— Refinada e simples ao mesmo tempo. Ela é tudo o que um homem espera de uma mulher. — E pisco para a florista.

— Muito bem, meu cavalheiro apaixonado. Já vi que estamos falando de uma princesa. Rosas brancas significam amor. As vermelhas, paixão. Orquídeas, sedução. Flores do campo, amizade, companheirismo.

— Gostei da aula. Pensando bem, acho que vou levar essas rosas salmão. — Apontou para as flores referidas.

— Muito bem. São rosas-champanhe. Por que você se decidiu por elas?

— Porque a cor é um misto de amor e paixão. Estou seguindo sua aula sobre presentear com flores. — Sorriu-lhe.

— Pode estar certo de que sua princesa ficará encantada — a gentil senhora assegurou-lhe.

Quando Darien, por fim, chegou ao apartamento, pareceu-lhe ter estado fora por séculos. Seu pulso estava acelerado quando abriu a porta e entrou.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — Lisa avançou para ele como uma nuvem negra de tempestade.

Darien, com todo o cuidado, colocou as rosas-champanhe e as chaves sobre a mesa.

— O que faz aqui, Lisa? — Olhou em torno. — Onde está Serena?

Andrew apareceu e pôs o braço em volta dos ombros da mulher.

— Acalme-se, doçura. — Ele olhou para Darien. — Lisa ficou mareada, de forma que voltamos de avião em vez de no navio.

— Você quebrou sua promessa! — Lisa agitava um pedaço de papel sob o nariz dele. — Ainda mais depois que ela deixou a sala de estar tão maravilhosamente decorada e reformada. Como foi capaz de quebrar sua palavra?

Darien agarrou a folha da mão dela e começou a ler.

_Querido Darien,_

_Sinto muito, mas tenho de partir. Surgiu um pequeno problema em uma das minhas lojas. Estou certa de que voc__ê __entender__á__. Divertimo-nos muito juntos. Pelo menos, desta maneira, n__ã__o teremos um adeus meloso nem embara__ç__oso._

_Cuide-se._

_Com amor, Serena._

Darien arrastou-se para o sofá e deixou-se cair sobre as almofadas. Olhou para o bilhete, sua vida desmoronando-se a seu redor. Imaginou a risada de Serena, o modo como o desafiara com uma petulância e a faceirice que ele adorava. Em poucos dias, ela transformou seu mundo inteiro.

— Você jamais quebrou uma promessa que me fez, Darien. Por que teve de ser justo esta?

— Eu sei por quê. — Andrew parecia ter acabado de fazer uma grande descoberta. — Seu irmão está apaixonado.

— Sim, você está certo.— Erguendo os braços, Lisa riu sem muita vontade.

— É só olhar para ele. É o rosto de um homem apaixonado. Acredite-me, conheço muito bem os sinais.

Darien passou uma mão sobre os olhos.

— Acontece que o sentimento não é recíproco — contestou. Como tudo podia sair tão errado num único dia? Primeiro, os investidores; agora, Serena.

— Você a ama de verdade? — Lisa se sentou no sofá ao lado dele e tomou-lhe as mãos.

Darien a encarou com olhos profundos e melancólicos.

— Sim, acho que amo, mas não importa o que tivemos. Serena se foi.

— Não diria isso. — Andrew vinha vindo da cozinha.

Darien não tinha sequer percebido que o cunhado deixara a sala de estar.

— Acabei de contatar por telefone a empresa aérea. O avião dela não partiu ainda. Se você se apressar, poderá pegá-la antes que se vá.

O ar lúgubre e sombrio de Darien não se iluminou.

— Você leu o bilhete que Serena me escreveu. Não deixa margem para dúvidas. Está terminado.

— Conheço Serena melhor do que ninguém, meu amigo. Ela nunca fugiu de um relacionamento. Sempre tentou fazê-lo funcionar. Acho que ela fez isso porque teme estar amando você.

— E se por acaso você estiver errado? — Darien fitava o cunhado com um olhar melancólico.

— Você jamais saberá se não for atrás dela. Lisa acariciou a face dele.

— Vá. Não a deixe escapar!

E se significasse mesmo algo para Serena? Quanto a ele, tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que nutria fortes sentimentos por ela.

Darien chegou a uma rápida decisão e levantou-se de um salto. Quando pegou as chaves e saiu correndo para o hall do elevador, gritou por sobre o ombro:

— Ligarei para vocês mais tarde!

A porta do elevador já estava se abrindo quando ele voltou correndo e agarrou as rosas-champanhe. Então, saiu em desabalada carreira.

O aeroporto estava repleto de pessoas que iam e vinham com suas bagagens sobre rodinhas, numa balbúrdia total.

Serena estava sentada no lugar que escolhera, perto da janela no bar. Bebia seu vinho em pequenos goles, contando os minutos antes de entrar na área restrita para passageiros no terminal.

Dera preferência ao bar, porque queria ficar completamente embriagada. E sozinha. Ela e suas conjecturas. Chegara até a evitar um encontro casual com um de seus fornecedores, que vira de longe.

Os olhares masculinos em volta, nas mesinhas, eram muitos para aquela loira delgada, bonita e de olhos azuis, ali, desacompanhada. No entanto, Serena permanecia alheia, confinada em suas reflexões.

Se o que fazia era a coisa certa, por que tinha aquela sensação horrível na boca do estômago? Tudo em que podia pensar era Darien. Talvez se ela voltasse ao apartamento e lhe dissesse que gostaria de explorar a relação um pouco mais, apenas para descobrir se havia algo mais profundo, ele pudesse...

Ora, quem estava tentando enganar?

Ela o seduzira. Quisera um fim de semana de prazer escaldante sob os lençóis. Mas Darien lhe dera mais do que isso. Fizera-a rir, deixara-a determinada a vencer sua aposta boba e sem sentido. Alegrara seus dias e... fez com que se apaixonar por ele. "Deus, eu me apaixonei por Darien! Como poderia imaginar?"

Agora estava tudo terminado. Pelo menos Darien não veria as lágrimas que escorriam desgovernadas naquele exato momento por seu rosto. Fungou sem ao menos se preocupar em enxugar o pranto.

Todos naquele aeroporto lotado poderiam vê-la chorando, mas não Darien. Jamais ele. Serena tornou a fungar e começou a vasculhar sua bolsa, à procura de um lenço de papel.

Enfim, bem no fundo, encontrou um pacotinho. Rasgando-o sem o menor cuidado, tirou um lenço. Quando limpou os olhos, sua visão clareou.

Estava ficando louca, só podia ser isso. Aquele ali adiante não podia ser Darien. Por que estaria ele caminhando em direção a seu terminal?

Talvez fosse um estranho que apenas se parecesse com Darien. Ela podia estar sofrendo de síndrome de trauma pós-relação ou coisa assim.

Mas quanto mais perto do bar ele chegava, mais certeza Serena tinha de que era Darien.

Não restavam dúvidas! Era seu amor! Lindo, maravilhoso, elegante... e segurando um buquê de rosas!

E parecia olhar direto para ela. O queixo erguido era o de um homem determinado, de quem sabia muito bem o que queria.

Serena sentiu-se desfalecer.

O que será que Darien fazia aqui naquele terminal de aeroporto? Serena levantou-se, passando as mãos pelas laterais da calça. "Jesus, meu nariz deve estar vermelho de tanto chorar, e não me preocupei sequer em me maquiar antes de partir!" Aquilo daria uma impressão horrível de desgaste.

— Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? — exigiu ele, parando bem perto dela.

— Não leu meu bilhete? — Serena se encostou no balcão do bar para não cair.

— Sim, e também a parte sobre sua partida. Agora quero saber por quê. A verdadeira razão. Não apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre problemas em uma de suas lojas.

Serena se sentiu acuada. Uma sensação de ter sido pega em flagrante cometendo um crime.

— O que são alguns dias aqui ou lá? — Jogou para trás os cabelos, fingindo-se de inocente.

— Não acabou de decorar o apartamento ainda.

— Mandarei um de meus assistentes terminar o serviço. Você não terá nenhum problema com ele como teve comigo. Será capaz de trabalhar em seu programa de computador quando quiser.

— O combinado com os investidores caiu por terra — revelou, mudando de assunto de repente.

"Oh, não, ele deve estar arrasado!" Serena sabia o que aquilo significava para Darien.

— Sinto muito, muitíssimo, pode acreditar — murmurou, com toda a sinceridade.

— Não tem importância, Serena. O que de fato importa é que você não terminou o que temos juntos.

Ela cerrou as pálpebras quando uma onda de alegria percorreu todo seu ser. Darien não queria terminar!

Ao mesmo tempo, uma sombra de dúvida a atingiu, diminuindo seu entusiasmo. Estaria ele apenas procurando por outro investidor? Não dar asas a pensamentos negativos, mas fora magoada muitas vezes no passado.

Tomando uma rápida decisão, Serena abriu os olhos e exalou um suspiro profundo.

— Quero investir em seu programa — declarou. Darien franziu o cenho, perplexo.

— O quê? Achei que estivéssemos falando sobre nós dois.

— E estamos. Mas antes quero oferecer-lhe uma proposta de negócio. Adorei seu programa. Foi sensacional molhar meus pés nas ondas do mar que arrebentavam na areia da praia — disse, brincando. Logo em seguida, encarou-o, acrescentando: — Seu programa pode ser incorporado a minha companhia de _design _de interiores e usado por arquitetos. Podemos negociar?

Darien deu um passo para trás, afastando-se dela.

— Por acaso passou por sua cabeça que vim procurá-la aqui para que investisse em meu projeto?

— Por favor, Darien! É um ótimo negócio. Oferecerei o que você estava planejando obter dos outros investidores, sabendo que poderei usá-lo nos meus trabalhos também.

Serena estendeu a mão para ele.

— Meu padrasto ensinou-me que um aperto de mãos é tão bom como um documento assinado. Aperte aqui e selaremos o acordo.

Darien hesitou antes de pegar a mão dela e apertá-la forte. "Agora tenho de deixá-lo ir."

— Você está livre. Livre como um pássaro. Pode perseguir qualquer mulher que quiser. Honrarei meu compromisso. — Ela sorriu, sem graça. — Meus advogados providenciarão todos os documentos necessários para nossa transação. Farei que alguém de meu pessoal o procure para saber como você poderá incorporar seu programa a meu trabalho de _designer._

Darien a olhava, atônito.

— Você me deixará ir? Assim, sem mais nem menos? Posso namorar qualquer mulher que quiser e você não voltará atrás em nosso acordo?

Serena assentiu.

— Ótimo. Porque sei direitinho a mulher que quero. Ela é vibrante, bonita, sexy, intrigante de vez em quando, confusa, uma gata selvagem na cama, mas um pouco doida se pensa que eu poderia um dia amar outra que não fosse ela.

Foi então que Darien lhe estendeu o buquê de rosas-champanhe que segurara até aquele momento e a tomou nos braços, beijando-a com delicadeza e ternura.

Ele a amava! O coração dela estava em júbilo. Darien dissera que a amava. Ela não entendera errado. Ele também comentara que ela era um pouco maluquinha. Isso não tinha importância. O que importava era que estava se sentindo feliz, suspensa no- infinito, em puro estado de euforia. Era o momento certo de lembrar-se do que lera uma vez: "Amar e ser amada é viver em estado de êxtase".

O beijo terminou, e Darien a aconchegou junto ao peito.

— Por favor, nunca me deixe. Quando você partiu, levou consigo meu mundo, meu coração, minha razão de viver, querida.

— Tudo bem, meu amor, minha vida, meu vício e meu príncipe. Mas não me aperte tanto, está amassando minhas rosas.

Darien riu.

— Foram escolhidas a dedo para demonstrar o amor que descobri sentir por você, muito antes de ter resolvido me abandonar.

— Como assim, escolhidas?

— Uma cigana espanhola, ou feiticeira, não sei bem ao certo, deu-me uma lição de como escolher flores para cada determinado sentimento.

— Quer dizer que rosa-champanhe combina com o sentimento que nutre por mim?

— Isso mesmo. Um misto de amor e paixão. Branco e vermelho.

— Não entendi nada...

— Um dia lhe darei uma aula sobre flores. Por enquanto, só quero que saiba que te amo muito, Serena.

— E eu te amo muito também — sussurrou, enquanto o aeroporto inteiro desaparecia junto com as pessoas, para longe de sua visão, e uma vez mais Serena se perdeu no beijo dele.


	11. Importante

Gente só pra esclarecer mesmo, essa história é da Karen Keley, achei maravilhosa e quis compartilhar com vcs, e os personagens vcs já sabem que pertencem a Naoko, mas eu continuo amando o Mamo-chan.

Quero aproveitar e agradecer aos leitores que sempre vem acompanhando minhas historias.

E pra que vcs não fiquem perdidos, o motivo dessa nota e pq eu coloquei o nome da autora, mas não escrevi nenhuma nota, mas no primeiro capitulo tem o nome dela lá, e eu descobri esses dias que alguém pegou minha historia, a Historia de nos dois e postou no Orkut mudando os personagens e não colocou a minha autoria, por isso quis deixar essa nota de esclarecimento caso alguém não tenha visto o nome da autora no primeiro capitulo, afinal dê honra a quem tem honra não é.

Bjssss queridas.

Estrela Lunar


End file.
